<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birth of Twin Suns by SayNoToDeathSticksKids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160495">The Birth of Twin Suns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNoToDeathSticksKids/pseuds/SayNoToDeathSticksKids'>SayNoToDeathSticksKids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Rebels: Servants of the Empire - Jason Fry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is a problem child, Anal Fingering, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Maul is a chaotic bastard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Shaak Ti, Porn with Feelings, Qui-Gon Jinn is trying his best, Rating May Change, Shmi is a saint, Smut, Tags May Change, Yoda is the MVP, shaak ti is a kickass lesbian, so much gay panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNoToDeathSticksKids/pseuds/SayNoToDeathSticksKids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning at the end, Maul finds Obi-Wan on Tatooine. The first few sentences do contain major character death of both Maul and Obi-Wan, however, after they become one with the Force they are sent to another galaxy--- our galaxy--- far, far away. They are sent with the Force's intention to prevent the rise of the Empire and to resolve their lifelong feud. The Force sends them to earth where Obi-Wan is nineteen and Maul is twenty, they go to community college.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What is done cannot be undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Birth of Twin Suns (Star Wars rewrite)</p><p>	Maul approached Obi-wan, igniting his double bladed red saber. “What do you have?!” He screams, attacking Obi Wan. Fear rises in the Jedi’s throat as he stands his ground.</p><p>*Luke.*<br/>He wills himself to take a deep breath to center his energy. The Zabrak bears down on him, his luminous eyes flashing with menace. Obi Wan feigns to the left, misleading the former Sith, and thrusts his blue saber between his old foe’s ribs. </p><p> </p><p>Maul’s eyes widen in surprise, he sputters as blood trickles from his tattooed lips, yet, he does not fall. </p><p>His golden eyes narrow and he remembers his saber in his hands, he grabs the throat of the old man before stabbing him in his gut. </p><p>Satisfaction spreads over Maul’s face as they both fall to their knees. Finally, peace… I never knew it’s meaning before now… Maul thinks. “Maul,” Obi Wan wheezes beside him, “what have you done?...” </p><p> </p><p>*The desert fades away to both their eyes and they are bathed in primordial darkness, for a fleeting moment. They awaken in a different world in a galaxy far, far away.*</p><p> </p><p>Death feels different from what Obi Wan thought it would be like, light cast brightly through his eyelids, making him open his eyes. He was in a small bed chamber, sleeping in <br/>blue striped pajamas. </p><p>Obi Wan looked out his window to be greeted with a tree that was unfamiliar to him, it was not coniferous like the trees of Endor and Kashyyyk. This is not<br/>what he was told death would be like by the masters when he was alive, he was told he would lie in comforting darkness as if in a womb or egg, manifesting as a force ghost<br/>when energy would permit him to guide other force wielders. </p><p>Suddenly, he was aware of his body. It was corporeal, and not only that, it was young! He jumped out of bed in <br/>search of a mirror, finding one in the refresher room by his sleeping quarters. His beard was gone, he looked like a padawan again, about the age that he had lost Master Qui-<br/>Gon. Obi Wan stared, his mouth open in shock. “How the Force?...” His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben? Ben, wake up! It’s time for breakfast!” A young boy’s voice sounded from outside his quarters. Could it be? Obi Wan rushed to the door opening it to find Anakin on the <br/>other side, dressed in very odd clothing. </p><p>“You look terrible! Did you have nightmares?” Anakin cocks his small head to one side, Obi Wan blinks dumbly. A woman’s voice calls from below, “Adam? Ben? Your pancakes <br/>are getting cold and you’re going to miss the bus!” </p><p>“Coming ma!” Anakin shouts, speeding down the wooden steps. “Pancakes? Adam?” Obi Wan murmurs, following behind his former padawan. He is greeted by an incredible<br/>sight at the base of the steps, Shmi Skywalker and Master Qui Gon are bustling about a common area. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Ben!” Master Qui Gon says cheerfully, before noting Obi Wan’s shocked expression. <br/>“Ben, is something wrong?” He stands, walking over to Obi Wan and placing a hand on his shoulder.<br/> “I--- You’re alive!” Tears prick Obi Wan’s eyes as he embraces his former master. The older man pats his back and laughing hesitantly, <br/>“When was I not?” <br/>“What? You were killed by Maul! Surely you must remember?” Obi Wan looks at his master with concern. <br/>“Maul! What a dreadful name! Son, I’m alive and well, you don’t need to worry. You just had a bad dream is all. A nice cup of tea will fix you right up, I’m sure. ” Qui Gon smiles<br/>reassuringly. <br/>“Sheela, would you be a love and put the kettle on?” Qui Gon looks at Shmi adoringly. <br/>“Sure thing, dear.” </p><p> </p><p>What the kriff is going on here? Adam, Sheela? Pancakes? Master Qui Gon is married to Shmi Skywalker? </p><p> </p><p>         The rest of the morning Obi Wan decided to play along with whatever strange Force illusion this was, finding out that he liked pancakes and that calling Master Qui Gon <br/>‘Master’ was considered hugely inappropriate and that he was to call him ‘Dad’ at home or ‘Quinn’ when referring to his first name. <br/>He was following Anakin to the bus stop, tuning out his chatter, when Anakin said something that made him pause. </p><p>“Is it bad to like someone a lot older than you? Have you ever liked someone a lot older than you?” <br/>“Ana-- I mean, Adam, how much older is this person?” <br/>“Thirteen…” Anakin looks guiltily at the ground, Anakin must have about seven or eight at this time. Obi Wan sighed with relief, <br/>“That’s perfectly fine, though maybe don’t act on it until you’re older. Is… Is her name Padme Amidala?” <br/>“Close! Pansy Amidala! Did I mention her before? I guess I probably did. Padme, that’s funny, like a name from Star Trek! Tuvok and Padme!” </p><p>	Anakin’s chattering continued as they were on the bus, stopping for various other children that he didn’t recognise. They were in the city now, stopping outside high rise <br/>apartment buildings. Obi Wan thought nothing of it when a boy approximately his age stepped onto the bus with buzzed black hair and rich colored skin, but the boy stopped <br/>when he saw Obi Wan. The taller boy’s dark eyes grew wide before narrowing in suspicion. Obi Wan recognized that look from somewhere but couldn’t place it, this boy must <br/>know him. Maybe he could give him some answers? </p><p>“One moment, Adam, I need to go talk with… My friend.” <br/>Obi Wan stood up and crossed the aisle to sit with the taller, slender boy. <br/>“Hello there…” <br/>“Kenobi. What in the living force are we doing here?!” The boy hisses between his teeth, eyes darting around the bus.</p><p>“...Maul?” </p><p>“Of course! Who else do you think I am? Your precious Satine?” The boy’s voice dripped with venom.<br/>“Well, I don’t mean to alarm you, but you don’t look quite yourself.” Obi Wan says rather sheepishly. <br/>“What do you mean? I’m me!” The boy’s voice doesn’t raise above a sharp whisper. <br/>“Erm… Have you looked in a mirror?” Obi Wan asks.<br/>“I have no time for vanity, Kenobi, I want to be rid of you and finally stay dead!” <br/>“And I want to go back to that miserable hut on Tatooine but life’s not fair.” <br/>“To be more accurate, death is not fair.” </p><p>	Obi Wan rolls his eyes, Maul always had to have the last word. What cruel punishment was this afterlife they were in? <br/>“So, what is your strange new name? Everyone I’ve met has had a new name, even Anakin.” Obi Wan attempts to change the subject. <br/>“...Manuel.” Maul growls. <br/>“Oh. That’s rather nice actually.” Obi Wan smirks. <br/>“Quit smiling, Kenobi. This is a serious situation.” Maul furrows his dark brows. </p><p>	They arrive at the community college campus and Maul catches a glimpse of himself in a window, he stops dead. Obi Wan stands beside him. <br/>“See, I told you.” <br/>“Shut up…” Maul murmurs, touching his face. Obi Wan averts his eyes, it’s a strangely intimate moment for Maul and he felt as though he was intruding. He was about to walk <br/>away when Maul whispers, “Am I… Handsome?” </p><p>“Oh, I,--- Beauty is---Uh--- Yes, I suppose you are.” Obi Wan cringes at himself, this ought not be as awkward as he is finding it to be. He takes a closer look at Maul in the <br/>window, his bone structure and facial features stayed the same but were not covered by monstrous markings that distorted him into looking truly terrifying. His cheekbones <br/>were pronounced and he had a sharp jawline ending in a square chin, his eyes looked almost soft being as dark as they were, and his lashes were thick and curled slightly. His<br/>nose was strong looking and regal, he almost looked like he could be royalty. His lips were full and--- </p><p>“You may stop staring now, Kenobi. It was, after all, a rhetorical question.” Maul remained stone faced but his dark eyes glittered with amusement. Obi Wan flushed with <br/>embarrassment, “Right! Sorry!” Obi Wan marches quickly into the school before stopping.</p><p>“Er… I don’t know where to go.” <br/>“And you think I do?” Maul retorted, with less spite than usual. <br/>“Maul… Do you think--- I mean, what if this is real? A second chance? Perhaps the force was displeased with our past rivalry and if we worked together---”<br/>“We could prevent the rise of the Empire.” Maul finished. </p><p>“Boys, do you need help finding your classes?” A plump older woman interrupts them. Maul whirls around to scream at her, when Obi Wan puts a hand on his shoulder---to<br/>which the older woman raises an eyebrow judgmentally. <br/>“That would be lovely, thank you.” Obi Wan says with a smile. <br/>The woman asks for their names and school ID cards  that they find (almost magically) in their pockets.</p><p>“We have all of our classes together?! This must be some mistake, we cannot make it more than an hour without one of us ending up gravely injured!” Obi Wan laments to Maul.<br/> “Believe me, Kenobi, I am less than thrilled with the prospect myself. However, there is no warrant for being so dramatic about it.” <br/>“On the contrary, I do believe community theater is our first class.” Obi Wan jokes miserably. Maul raises an eyebrow, <br/>“Did you just tell a joke to your nemesis?” <br/>“I don’t know, I guess that depends on if you found it funny.” Obi Wan half smiles, to his utter surprise the taller boy laughs. It was a nice laugh, and Obi Wan discovered <br/>something new about his enemy turned friend, Maul has dimples. </p><p>	They enter the theater department where they do simple warm ups for the first fifteen minutes of class. This particular warm up was to not break eye contact for ten <br/>minutes while miming each other’s movements in slow motion and speaking the same sentences. Maul was first paired with a greasy looking boy who seemed to have it out for<br/>Maul immediately. This would have been laughable, if the boy wasn’t incredibly racist and homophobic. He started out trying to get Maul to repeat “I am a _______ ass <br/>_________” to which half the class snickered at. Maul and Obi Wan didn’t understand what this meant, but Maul recognized it as an insult and decided to have some fun with <br/>this son of a bantha. <br/>“You are a pathetic waste of life” Maul waved his hand in the classic Jedi mind trick fashion, the boy automatically said “I am a pathetic waste of life”. Some of the class snickered again, fire danced in Maul’s eyes as he smiled wickedly. “You will die lonely and unloved” “I will die lonely and unloved” <br/>“Mau--- Manuel, that’s enough.” Obi Wan warned. <br/>“You will go home and slit y---”<br/>“Maul!” Obi wan tackled the taller boy, with both of them landing in a heap. The class, bully, and teacher all looked shocked. Maul glared daggers at Obi Wan as they got up and<br/>brushed themselves off. </p><p>“Why don’t you two be partners? Seems like y’all are friends.” The teacher suggested unhelpfully. The boy’s paired up. <br/>“This is far from over” Maul said miming a perry with a lightsaber. <br/>“This is far from over” Obi Wan agreed, returning the perry. </p><p>The dyad’s next class was English, which both boys found very interesting as it was a whole new history and new material. The class was just one chapter into The Odyssey but<br/>both Maul and Obi Wan read about half of the book in the sixty five minute class. Occasionally leaning over to talk about it, much to the irritation of the teacher who explicitly<br/>told them not to read ahead and spoil it for the rest of the kids. When the class was over, the teacher sighed with relief, rubbing his temples. Maul and Obi Wan ate lunch in the<br/>community garden. </p><p>“What do you know about the plot to raise the empire?” Obi asked, unwrapping his burrito. <br/>“I know that my ‘father’ is the emperor, Darth Sidious. Or as you know him, Sheev Palpatine. He was elected president of the United States last November.” <br/>“What is ‘November’?” Obi Wan frowned. <br/>“Apparently it is the name for a unit of time called a month, there are twelve months in a year as compared to our four cycles. Presidential elections take place every four years<br/>In November on this section of the planet.” Maul shrugged. </p><p>“Maul, how do you know all of this?” Obi Wan took a bite of his burrito and chewed thoughtfully. <br/>“I ‘Googled’ it, which is to say, I looked at the archives. Every person on this planet has immediate access to the entire planet’s knowledge, it’s a wonder the whole place hasn’t<br/>become run by a massive network of unified people. Instead they’re doing what we did in our world, fighting pointless wars and dying pointless deaths.” </p><p>“...Did we die pointless deaths?” Obi Wan asked through a mouthful of bean burrito. Maul paused, contemplating this. <br/>“I suppose in the grand scheme of things we did. We were both tools made to fight each other, molded by forces beyond our control, but in the end it didn’t feel pointless. At<br/>least… Not to me.” Maul looked away. </p><p>“What do you mean, ‘not to you’? You came out to kill me and you accidentally got yourself killed in the process!” Obi Wan exclaimed. <br/>"I… I came to die at your hands, Kenobi.” Maul said quietly, not meeting the other boy’s gaze. Obi Wan was shocked, he had so many questions, he wanted to be outraged, but<br/>it all seemed so inappropriate now. </p><p>“You were the only one I could let kill me. I wanted to die, life was too painful to bear any longer. You had taken my legs, my sanity, my future… It was only right.” Maul’s voice<br/>was low but steady, void of emotion. As if he had spent years planning his own demise. Obi Wan still couldn’t bring himself to be outraged, though Maul had taken so much <br/>from him as well. Master Qui Gon, Satine, a future training Luke… Yet, his heart was touched in some twisted, demented way that only Maul could cause. He found that tears<br/>prick at his eyes, there was no way they could go back to class after this. </p><p>“Maul, walk with me?” He asked gently, wiping his tears with his sweatshirt sleeve. The taller boy nodded solemnly. They walked towards a forested area of the campus that <br/>seemed to lead into a hiking trail. </p><p>“I am so sorry for everything I took from you.” Obi Wan said, gravely. <br/>“I know.” Maul replied bluntly.<br/>“You know?! Aren’t you sorry for what you took from me?!” <br/>“I suppose I am, in hindsight. But back then I was only doing my duty.” <br/>“You are something else, you know that? I try to be sincere, I try to make peace… I can’t believe you!” Obi Wan fumes, walking faster, a hand grabs his wrist. <br/>"Kenobi.” Maul says angrily, Obi Wan slips from his grasp. <br/>“Kenobi, wait!” Maul jogs to catch up to the shorter boy. <br/>“Kriff you, Maul! Kriff you and your---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "What are you going to do, kill me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bloodlust killed the cat, dissatisfaction in the Force brought him back. <br/>Maul is the aforementioned cat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul grabs Obi Wan by the front of his sweatshirt and pulls him against an oak tree, <br/>“Do not make a scene, Kenobi. You wouldn’t want to draw attention to us, would you?” The taller boy hissed into Obi-Wan’s ear, sending chills down his spine. <br/>“If you really didn’t want a scene you shouldn’t have controlled that young man into nearly harming himself.” Obi-Wan whispers back, looking directly into Maul’s eyes to challenge him. Maul merely shrugs, stepping back.<br/>“I doubt many would mourn him.” <br/>“Maul! What a terrible thing to say!” Obi-Wan scolds, disappointed but not surprised. <br/>“I am, after all, a monster. You should expect such things from me. I was raised by darkness, it is all I have ever known. This child caused nothing but darkness either, I thought Jedi like you would appreciate eradication of such scum.” He crosses his arms. <br/>“As you were raised in the darkness, I was raised in the light. ‘there is no emotion, there is only peace.’ This boy was simply ignorant to the harm he caused.” <br/>“Or, he just didn’t care. ‘Peace is a lie, there is only passion.’” Maul quotes the Sith code ironically. <br/>“You are not a monster, Maul.” Obi Wan says quietly. The ex-sith sneers, lunging at him again. He grabs Obi Wan’s neck. <br/>“What would you know, Jedi?! I am what I was molded to become, what you yourself drove me to be!” The taller boy bellows. <br/>“Now who is making a scene?” Obi-Wan asks, as Maul’s hand grips his throat. Maul growls, before unhanding him. Obi-Wan hoped he had come across as calm, he certainly did not feel that way as his heart pounded in his chest. </p><p>	The pair walked on through the wooded area in silence for several minutes before Obi-Wan spoke again. </p><p>“I provoked you, it was unintentional. I only meant to offer… Comfort. What I mean to say is, you are a man who has caused harm because you were conditioned to do so, I do not blame you.” <br/>“I do not need your comfort, Jedi…” The boy’s words are harsh, yet intuition told Obi-Wan that it affected him. Strange, he thought. Though the words are Maul’s, he seems conflicted. Something has changed in death. </p><p>	Maul rubs his buzzed head, feeling hair where horns once grew. Self image is a powerful thing. </p><p>“Maul, have you felt different since waking on this planet? I find myself… Different than I was in life.” Obi Wan confesses, uncomfortably. <br/>“Yes.” Maul offers no more explanation. Obi-Wan struggles not to yell at him again, <br/>“It is as if my connection is more ambiguous, neutral… I do not control myself as easily as I once did.” <br/>“It does not change the fact that we are on opposing sides, though we are working towards the same goal.” Maul deadpans, as if reading from a script. His moods altered between seeming apathy and blind rage, the second was normal, for Maul, but the former seemed forced. Inauthentic. <br/>“There is certainly something different about you. How is your control, Maul?” Obi-Wan asks, innocently. <br/>“None of your concern, Jedi.” Maul gritted his teeth. <br/>“Do you feel different morally?” Obi Wan continues. <br/>“If you are asking me if I have come to the light side, I am terribly sorry to disappoint.” Maul answers sarcastically, Obi-Wan was wearing him down. <br/>“Of course not, perhaps more in the realm of moral ambiguity, I myself find that I’ve been needing reminders of conduct that is appropriate to a Jedi.” Obi Wan fibs. <br/>“Hormones, most likely. I feel it too, though it is easy to ignore with correct punishment.” Maul sniffs, disinterested. Obi-Wan is mortified. <br/>“I--No--That’s not what I meant!” Obi-Wan blushes. Maul smirks, raising an eyebrow. <br/>“And what do you mean punishment?---Nevermind! Don’t tell me! I do not want to know.” Obi-Wan covers his face, hearing wicked laughter from Maul. It did not sound so intimidating coming from the young, handsome man.<br/>“Oh, Obi-Wan, you are an easy target. How did you ever find a mate in your previous life?” <br/>“Now THAT is none of your concern.” Obi-Wan frowns. <br/>“Let the past die, Kenobi. She surely is alive in this world if Anakin and Qui-Gon are breathing. She’ll run into your arms when she takes one look at you.” Maul rolls his eyes. <br/>“I don’t have time for romance when I’m thwarting world domination, Maul.” Obi-Wan’s stomach gurgles. <br/>“Does your body always make sounds when you lie?” Maul laughs. <br/>“That damn burrito. I think I’m going to throw up.” Obi-Wan retches, trying not to vomit. <br/>“Please do so as far away from me as possible. I forgot how frail humans are.” Maul sighs. <br/>“You’re human now too, Maul. Get used to our shortcomings.” Obi-Wan retorts, kneeling on the ground. <br/>“I suppose I do feel more than I did previously, for example, I’m currently feeling pity for your predicament. You look terrible.” Maul stands over Obi-Wan. <br/>“Your sympathies are appreciated.” Obi-Wan snarks between deep breaths. <br/>“I believe this may be what some call divine retribution.” Maul places his hands on his hips. <br/>“Give it a rest, I wasn’t lying! I don’t want to see Satine right now, I have enough on my plate with you!” Obi-Wan huffs. <br/>“I was referring to your pestering of me earlier, but I’m glad to know that I am a terrible burden to you.” Maul’s tone changed from friendly to icy. <br/>“…Maul. I didn’t mean---” Obi-Wan looks up to see Maul’s lips in a frown. <br/>“Save it, Kenobi.” Maul turns to walk away, Obi Wan grabs his wrist. <br/>“I just don’t want to see her is all…” Obi Wan whispers. Maul looks puzzled, and kneels to Obi Wan’s level.<br/>“I thought that you would feel elated to see your mate?” <br/>“I---I think I’m not in love with her anymore. Isn’t that strange?” Obi-Wan offers a half smile. Maul looks like a deer in headlights. <br/>“Errr… Okay?” He carefully moves so that Obi-Wan isn’t grabbing his wrist anymore. Obi-Wan lets out a small chuckle. <br/>“Insightful as ever, Maul.” </p><p>	Maul stands up and offers Obi-Wan his arm, an odd gesture for the ex-sith. </p><p>“How strangely kind of you, Maul.” Obi-Wan teases. <br/>“Do not mistake my intentions as pure, Obi-Wan,  I only did this because you are pathetic.” He deadpans. <br/>“Oh, I don’t think so. I think you’re beginning to like me. Don’t feel bad, I am considered quite charming.” Obi-Wan grins. Maul snorts, <br/>“Unlikely, Kenobi. I am wholly neutral to you and your personality, you are a business associate at most.” <br/>“I don’t think most workplace relationships involve so much bodily harm.” Obi-Wan grumbles, rubbing his back from where Maul slammed him into a tree. <br/>“Only the enjoyable ones.” Maul smiled sinisterly. <br/>“So you find this dynamic enjoyable, do you?” <br/>“I enjoy making your little human heart race in fear, yes.” <br/>“How do you know it was fear? Perhaps I enjoy the thrill of a fight as much as you do, Maul. And besides, you are much less intimidating as a young human man.” Obi-Wan baits him. <br/>“My boyish features and voice do not detract from my malice, Kenobi. I would still enjoy cutting you down to size once we save this world.” Maul steps closer, their noses an inch apart. <br/>“I’d like to see you try.” Obi-Wan says smugly. Maul looks as though he will have an aneurysm, but before he can act a twig snaps a few feet away. The greasy boy is sneering at them, and he brought two overgrown friends with him. </p><p>“Looks like I was right, you are a couple of f****ts. I think we’ll get you two sent off to the camps where you belong! But first, let’s beat the shit out of your t***k boyfriend while we make you watch!” The greasy boy yells, him and his two friends charge and try to grab maul but he pushes them back violently with the force. <br/>“What the fuck are you?! You freak! You’re going to regret this!” The greasy boy charges again, this time Maul catches him in a force choke before he gets within six feet. <br/>“Beg for mercy, and I may let you continue your sorry existence.” Maul hisses. The boy claws at his neck, gasping for air. <br/>“Fuck you, ******!” The boy chokes, his legs flailing about. <br/>“Maul, let him live.” Obi Wan says steadily. Maul narrows his eyes, this sleemo deserves to die an agonizing death. He deserves much worse for insulting him, no one throws slurs at Maul and lives. <br/>“Maul. Please.” Obi-Wan asks again. Maul detects a tremor in his voice, almost imperceptible. <br/>He releases him, letting him drop heavily to the forest floor. The boy wheezes rubbing his neck, the other two bullies are frozen with fear. Obi Wan waves a hand in a jedi mind trick, <br/>“You will forget our existence.” <br/>“I will forget your existence.” <br/>“You want to go home and rethink your life.” <br/>“I want to go home and rethink my life.” <br/>Maul looks in the direction of the other boys, “And both of you will never mention this to another living soul. If you do, I will track you down and carve you up as slowly as physically possible, starting with your genitals. Understood?” Both boys have soiled their underwear at this point and nod silently. The trio run away, leaving Maul and Obi-Wan alone. </p><p>“Was that last part really necessary? I could have just as easily manipulated their memories.” Obi-Wan sighed. <br/>“It was unnecessary, but I’m beginning to enjoy the frivolities in life.” Maul grinned evilly at the strawberry blonde. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. <br/>“You are certifiable.” <br/>“It’s part of my charm, Kenobi.” Says Maul. <br/>“Is it now? And here I thought it was your deep rooted superiority complex and roguish good looks.” Obi-Wan retorts, intending to be sarcastic. It didn’t work as well when Maul was actually incredibly good looking. <br/>“You’re terrible at flirting.” Maul returns the eyeroll. <br/>“I wasn’t---I don’t---Oh, nevermind!” Obi-Wan curses his fair skin for giving away his embarrassment. Maul snickers. <br/>“Now, here’s what I’ve discovered has transferred from our reality to this one:...” Maul begins to explain the information he’s dug up on Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, General Grievous, and Order 66, but Obi-Wan is lost in thought. </p><p>	Would they be able to return to their universe when they right these wrongs? Perhaps they will be stuck here on this foreign planet for the rest of their lives, and maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Obi-Wan could watch Anakin grow up without the influence of Palpatine, he could finally be a part of a family with Qui-Gon and Shmi as his parents, Obi-Wan could attend Anakin and Padme’s wedding and babysit with Ahsoka when they went on dates. Ahsoka, she would never have to leave the order, she could become a master along with Anakin and Obi-Wan… He would never have to feel all the lives of his friends snuffed out, he wouldn’t have to kill Maul… </p><p>“Kenobi? Kenobi, are you even listening? Why are you staring at me like that?” Maul waves a hand in front of Obi-Wan in an attempt to get his attention. <br/>“What? Oh, sorry… I was thinking about how we wouldn’t have to kill each other…” Obi-Wan responds, still lost in his own head. <br/>“If what? We wouldn’t have to kill each other if what?” Maul looks irritated. <br/>“Well, I haven’t taken anything from you and you haven’t taken anything from me in this reality, we do not have to be at odds with each other anymore. Do you still want to kill me for bisecting you?” Obi-Wan asks, genuinely curious as to what the answer will be. <br/>“I---Well, I am whole now… I suppose I have no reason for killing you besides you being a Jedi, though I do not consider myself a Sith anymore. I hate Sidious more than you will ever comprehend, I want my revenge.” Maul growled. <br/>“That doesn’t answer my question, do you want to kill me, Maul?” Obi-Wan asks seriously. <br/>“I don’t know. It was my entire identity for so long, I longed to feel your blood on my hands and to see the terror in your eyes when you know I had won. But I did kill you, and I suppose I can be done with those obsessions now. I may of course, have the occasional urge to maim. Do not take that personally, I just find you aggravating.” Maul answered honestly. <br/>“Ah.” Obi-Wan responds dumbly. Maul raises an eyebrow. <br/>“Oh, don’t be hurt, that takes all the fun out of being cruel!” Maul complained. <br/>“Don’t take it personally, old sport.” Obi-Wan smiles half-heartedly. <br/>“Stop it! Stop being pathetic!” Maul commands. <br/>“You’re terrible at being compassionate, you know that?” Obi-Wan smiles, sitting on a log. <br/>“You’re worse at flirting.” Maul throws back, sitting beside him. <br/>“I was intending to be sarcastic, it doesn’t work as well now that you--- nevermind.” Obi-Wan stops himself. <br/>“‘Now that’ I what?” Maul furrows his brows in anger. <br/>“Now that I can see your face under those tattoos and you are actually quite… Good looking? Oh, forget I said anything at all, this is the most excruciating thing ever---complimenting my life long enemy.” Obi-Wan buries his head in his hands. To his great surprise, Maul laughs. <br/>“You think I’m attractive? That’s hilarious! How embarrassing for you! A Jedi finds an ex-sith attractive, what would your precious master say? Ahahahaha!” Maul is doubled over in hysterical laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. <br/>Despite himself, Obi-Wan begins to laugh too, they have to support each other so they both don’t fall off the log they’re sitting on. There has never been anything more ironic in the entire galaxy. They killed each other, and now they sit on a log, complimenting each other. How absurd! Eventually, their laughter dies down and they realize that they’re leaning on each other for support. <br/>“Oh, get off of me you bastard!” Maul shoves Obi-Wan on to the ground and stands up, Obi-Wan kicks Maul’s legs out from under him and they both lie on the forest floor. <br/>“You’ll pay for that, Kenobi!” Maul grab’s Obi-Wan. <br/>“What are you going to do, kill me?” Obi-Wan bursts out laughing before being abruptly stopped by Maul’s lips on his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Far above, far above, we don't know where we'll fall..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stuck in the middle with you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmf!” Obi-Wan exclaims, trying to free himself. Maul supports Obi-Wan’s head and deepens the kiss, tilting his head so they are at a better angle. Obi-Wan hates that he doesn’t immediately want to throw Maul off of him. Damn hormones, they must be causing all of this, he couldn’t possibly have feelings for Maul! Obi-Wan finds his hand cupping Maul’s cheek, seemingly by its own authority. Maul breaks the kiss. <br/>That was… Strange. Maul thinks.<br/>“You just kissed me!” Obi-Wan sputters. <br/>It was not as unsavory as I had anticipated.<br/>“As a way to embarrass you, nothing more.” Maul lies.<br/>“You---you’re insane!” Obi-Wan stood up and brushed himself off. <br/>I can see why humans engage in such activities...<br/>“You’re becoming hysterical.” Maul sneers, suddenly disgusted with himself. <br/>“I--- You’re impossible! How is my reaction at all unwarranted?” Obi-Wan squawks. <br/>“You humans are so sentimental, I thought that Jedi would have more control over their emotions.” Maul antagonizes. <br/>“Like I said earlier, the Force is different on this planet. I cannot control my connection to the Force as easily here, this planet is positively saturated in chaotic neutrality. Perhaps… Perhaps that is why you listened to me when I told you not to kill that boy?” Obi-Wan shifts his weight, uncomfortable with the idea that things had changed between the two of them. <br/>“...Perhaps. Though logically I knew killing him would likely have drawn more attention to us than necessary and that is an equally likely possibility.” Maul lies again. He had done it because of the quiver in Obi-Wan’s voice. <br/>“That is fair. Now, could you please not attack me like that again, it was… Alarming.” Obi-Wan looks away, his ears pink. Maul scoffs, <br/>“It was hardly an attack, but yes, I can safely say I will never do that again.” <br/>“Alright… Good?” <br/>“Good.” Maul growls. </p><p>They walk along the trail for another few minutes in silence before Maul speaks. </p><p>“Something is wrong in the force, can you feel it?” <br/>“...Yes. It feels--- Maul? Maul!” <br/>	Maul has crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony, the Force thrums with darkness. Maul is barely making any noise despite the immense pain he must be feeling, he looks as though he is being electrocuted or seizing up. Obi-Wan kneels down and puts a hand on his shoulder before being force thrown into a tree. <br/>“Leave me!” Maul cries, before passing out. Obi-Wan rushes to his side, checking his pulse--- weak but there. <br/>	Obi-Wan carries the unconscious man behind a thicket of trees, setting him down on a patch of moss. He’s burning up, sweat forms on his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes, but seemingly is looking past Obi-Wan. <br/>“Far above, far above, we don’t know where we will fall…” <br/>“Maul?”<br/>“Far above, far above, what once was great is rendered small…” <br/>“Maul, can you hear me? What happened?” Obi-Wan shakes him gently. <br/>“He is here...” <br/>	Obi-Wan supports Maul as they walk through the forest trail they came from back to the bus stop. Steering him with a hand on his shoulder. They sit down on a bench, Obi-Wan releases him and scoots to the otherside to give him space. <br/>“Bad news?” A girl asks, Obi-Wan smiles politely. <br/>“Death in the family, I’m afraid.” He lies.<br/>“Shit, man. I’m so sorry.” The girl addresses Maul, who continues his thousand yard stare. <br/>“I’m sure he appreciates your condolences.” Obi-Wan says kindly. <br/>“You’re a good friend, huh? He’s lucky to have you.” She smiles. <br/>“Oh, yes, thank you.” Obi-Wan’s heart twinges painfully. The bus arrives and they take their seats, Maul sits by the window. <br/>“Excuse me, does this bus loop back to the morning route?” Obi-Wan asks the girl, who has sat across from them. <br/>“Hmm? Yeah, back down 55th and around Crane street until you reach the intersection. Then you’ll have to transfer to the 64 if you want to get uptown.” She recites, clearly people asked a lot. <br/>“Thank you so much.” He says gratefully, she nodded. <br/>“No problem, man.”<br/>The numbers and names meant nothing to Obi-Wan, but he was reassured that he could take Maul back to his house. But what would he say to Qui-Gon and Shmi? He hadn’t planned that far. Anakin’s school must have just gotten out since several small children loaded onto the buses to find their respective siblings and parents. Obi-Wan spotted Anakin and called him over, Anakin stopped when he saw Maul. <br/>“Isn’t that who you talked to this morning? What’s wrong with him? Does he need to go to a doctor? He looks grey.” <br/>“An---Adam, not so many questions at once. He’s received some difficult news, and you are not to comment on other people's appearances. Especially not this man, he normally has a temper.” Obi-Wan directs Anakin. <br/>“We are going to take him home for a little bit while he recovers, he doesn’t want to go to his house right now. Do you understand?” Obi-Wan asks. <br/>“Why not?” Anakin frowns. <br/>“Not now, Adam!” Obi-Wan scolds, putting a hand on Maul’s shoulder. Maul continues to stare out the window. <br/>“I’m telling mom you yelled at me!” Anakin pouts, crossing his tiny arms. <br/>“Please don’t raise your voice, you may startle him.” Obi-Wan tries to speak levelly.<br/>“I’m fine, Obi-Wan.” Maul’s voice says, though he sounds distant. <br/>“Mau--- I mean, Manuel, you’re alright?” Obi-Wan asks worriedly. <br/>“Is Obi-Wan your new nickname? Cool!” Says Anakin, Obi-Wan sighs. <br/>“Sure, my new ‘nickname’ is Obi-Wan. Yours can be Anakin.” <br/>“Awesome!” Anakin giggles. “What’s Manuel’s? 'Manny'?” <br/>“Maul.” Maul says coldly. <br/>“Like the guy who killed dad in your dream? Yikes, Ben.” Anakin looks at Obi-Wan. Maul also looks at Obi-Wan and raises an eyebrow critically. <br/>“Why are you two looking at each other? Am I missing something?” Anakin asks. <br/>“No! No.” Obi-Wan’s ears turn pink again. Thankfully they reach their stop and get off the bus, Maul follows behind Anakin and Obi-Wan. </p><p>	They walk to Obi-Wan’s house and listen to Anakin prattle on about his day, Maul simply stares at Obi-Wan, who tries desperately to ignore him.<br/>“I call dibs on the leftover pancakes!” Yells Anakin as he rushes to the door and unlocks it. <br/>“Hi Adam, Hi Ben! Oh, you brought a friend over? You didn’t tell me that we’d be having an extra mouth to feed.” Shmi looks at Ben with fake disapproval. <br/>“I’m so sorry! I---” Obi-Wan apologises <br/>“It’s fine, Ben! Don’t be so uptight!” Shmi laughs. <br/>“Er, this is Manuel. He recently lost a family member and wanted to talk about it, may we be excused?” Obi-Wan asks politely. <br/>“Of course! No need to be so formal, sweetheart. Adam will call you down when dinner is ready. I’m for your loss Manuel.” Shmi takes Maul’s hand. <br/>“...Thank you.” Maul says, clearly uncomfortable with the action. He follows Obi-Wan upstairs to his quarters. </p><p>“Humans have a strange relationship with grief.” Maul notes. <br/>“What do Zabraks do surrounding death?” Obi-Wan asks, genuinely curious. <br/>“My culture mourns through vengeance, magic, and grand monuments to our ancestors, not physical contact.” Maul sniffs dismissively. <br/>“But we did not come here to discuss cultural differences, did we? My former master is near, I mustn’t let him know that I have turned. You must cloak your signature and try to reconnect with your old master through the Force. We will need all the help we can receive. If my timeline is correct, I will be ordered to assassinate Queen Amidala--- who surely is not queen here. You cannot let that happen, kill me correctly this time and save the Queen.” Maul orders seriously. <br/>“Are you insane? I’m not killing you! You’re the only tie I have to our reality and I--- I suspect I can not stop Sidious without your help. You must help me, Maul, you are my only hope!” Insists Obi-Wan. <br/>“Do not put your faith in me, Kenobi!” Maul hisses. <br/>“Why should I not? You are the only one besides Sidious to be aware of his plot, I need you!” Obi-Wan stands from the bed, facing Maul. <br/>“I will fail you! I am… I am weakened.” Maul whispers. <br/>“What?” <br/>“I am weakened! My judgement is clouded, my emotions unbalanced, my mind and body betray me! You witnessed that yourself when I…” Maul trails off, looking at his shoes. <br/>“When you seized up? I doubt that you’ll seize in battle, you are too damned determined to let any physical problem overwhelm you.” Obi-Wan smiles reassuringly. Maul doesn’t look up. <br/>“That is not what I was referring to.” He says, quietly. Obi-Wan looks puzzled, before recognition spreads across his face. <br/>“Oh…” He breathes, his face flushes. Maul snorts, standing and walking to the other side of the room, facing the corner. <br/>“Maul---”<br/>“Shut up, Kenobi. I don’t want your pity. Recruit the others and I will go into hiding again, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” <br/>“Oh please, stop being so dramatic and just kiss me!” Obi-Wan huffs, his face bright red. <br/>“What?” Maul turns around. Obi-Wan steps forward, an inch away from Maul, and looks at his lips. <br/>“I said… Kiss me.” He whispers. <br/>	Maul dips down and meets his lips with the softest of contact, as if afraid this was a test he would fail. Obi-Wan brings his hands up to cradle Maul’s face, kissing him back. The smothering blanket of neutrality in the Force is shed and light radiates from the two, a bond is uncovered, a dyad in the Force. The air around them seems to shimmer and glow, both Maul and Obi-Wan feel strength course through their veins. <br/>“Wow!” A voice comes from the doorway, Anakin’s voice. The couple quickly separate, <br/>“Anakin! No!” Obi Wan gasps in horror. Maul says nothing, still vaguely dazed by the kiss. <br/>“Oops!” Anakin runs down the stairs with Obi-Wan chasing after him, Maul reaches up and touches his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Far above, far above, what once was great is rendered small..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catching up Qui-Gon through what is basically a mind meld. I honestly don't know how else to explain it, but hopefully that makes sense to my fellow Trekkies who are Star Wars geeks on main. Trigger warning for mentions of homophobia. </p><p>Also, this is a separate thing but I was explaining to my poor mother (she is a saint for tolerating my nonsense) how the best weapon in the zombie apocalypse would be a lightsaber because it is quiet and clean. That lead to me thinking: what if I wrote a Star Wars/TWD crossover? I don't know TWD fandom well enough because I only watched season 1 and 2 but it would be an interesting concept if someone is interested in co-authoring. </p><p>Enjoy, <br/>Seamus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin rushes into the kitchen, hiding behind Qui-Gon’s legs. <br/>“Ben’s trying to kill me!” He shrieks dramatically. <br/>“You---Argh! I can’t believe you!” Obi-Wan yells, picking up the smaller boy from behind his old master. <br/>“Ben! What are you doing?!” Shmi stands up from her seat at the table. <br/>“Why would you do that!” Obi-Wan demands as he holds the boy from his armpits. <br/>“I wanted to borrow your magnifying glass! I didn’t know!” Anakin protests, wiggling free from Obi-Wan’s grip. <br/>“Didn’t know what?” Qui-Gon asks, “What is going on?” <br/>“Don’t answer that, Anakin!” Obi-Wan orders, Anakin clamps a hand over his own mouth. <br/>“Ben, what is happening? Why did you call Adam ‘Anakin’?” Qui-Gon restates, looking mildly irritated. <br/>“I can explain.” Maul’s voice says from behind them. <br/>“Please, sit down, Master Qui-Gon.” Maul gestures to a chair at the table, Qui-Gon’s mouth drops open. He automatically sits down. <br/>“Ben? What the Hell---” Qui-Gon looks like he’s about to pass out. Did Ben have a boy in his room?!<br/>“You must remember. Obi-Wan and I will help you, if you agree.” Maul says calmly, as if in a dream. <br/>“I---I don’t understand… Who are you? Why were you---” <br/>“Your ‘son’ and I were brought here to right wrongs, to prevent the rise of an Empire. Please close your eyes so we can begin.” Maul orders gently, speaking as if far far away. Qui-Gon looks up at Obi-Wan judgmentally. <br/>“Please, just do it.” Obi-Wan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Qui-Gon complies, closing his eyes. <br/>“Obi-Wan, put a hand on his left shoulder as I put mine on his right.” Says Maul, placing his hand on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan follows suit, Anakin and Shmi just look at them in confusion. <br/>“Focus on our bond, Obi-Wan. It will reveal the truth to him.” Maul states, Obi-Wan nods, closing his eyes. Maul closes his eyes last, taking a deep breath<br/>. <br/>	The Master and apprentices commune through the Force, Qui-Gon’s eyes shift under his eyelids as though he was in REM sleep, Shmi tries to reach out to touch him but Anakin stops her, </p><p>“Mom, I don’t think you should do that…” <br/>“Adam?” She looks startled, Anakin stares at the group. <br/>“I can’t explain it, but it seems important. Okay?” <br/>“Okay.” Shmi pulls her hand back.</p><p>	The trio exhale in unison, and open their eyes. </p><p>“You killed me and then both you and Obi-Wan killed each other and now you… Have feelings?” Qui-Gon raises an eyebrow. Maul scoffs at first, and then looks at Obi-Wan, worried. <br/>“I---I don’t know, but the point is that we need to work together.” Obi-Wan blushes, extremely embarrassed. <br/>“This is not the Jedi way…” Qui-Gon looks worried. <br/>“If I may, suppression of ‘feelings’ led to the downfall of both the Jedi and the Sith.” Maul shrugs. <br/>“I suppose this is true…” Qui-Gon looks at Shmi, who smiles, relieved that her husband is alright. He smiles back. <br/>“We must seek out Dooku before Sidious sinks his hooks in him, then we must find Ventress, she would be only our age now…” Maul puzzles, rubbing his buzzed head. <br/>“Master Dooku… He fell to the dark side?” Qui-Gon’s face is pale. <br/>“I am afraid so.” Maul doesn’t sound too broken up about it. Obi-Wan elbows him in the side, <br/>“I’m so sorry, Master.” Obi-Wan offers, Qui-Gon smiles at his padawan. <br/>“I have you all, and I will train Anakin to the best of my abilities. Surely, he will fare better with his mother and the three of us to guide him in the ways of the Force.” <br/>“I’m sorry--- I’m just really lost… Honey, sidebar?” Shmi waves Qui-Gon over to the other side of the kitchen while the boys go to the living room.</p><p>“I thought it was bad to kiss other boys? Is he your boyfriend now? Are you going to get married?” Anakin babbles. <br/>“Force, Anakin! No! I mean--- it’s not bad to kiss who you want to kiss as long as they want to kiss you back.” Obi-Wan looks at Maul, who smirks.<br/>“Are you gay?” Anakin asks, point blank. <br/>“I’m not sure what you mean?” Obi-Wan tilts his head. <br/>“That you like boys, my friends say that gay people go to Hell. Are you going to Hell?” Anakin looks worried, Obi-Wan is completely lost. <br/>“I like this boy---er… Man. I’m not sure what Hell is but I don’t think people would be sent there because they are attracted to someone of the same gender, it doesn’t make sense to be condemned for a positive feeling. Does that answer your question?” <br/>“I guess. Do you love my brother?” Anakin turns to Maul, whose eyes go wide, <br/>“Oh, um…” <br/>“Anakin! You don’t have to answer that, Maul!” Obi-Wan steers Anakin back into the kitchen to be with Qui-Gon and Shmi. <br/>“I’m so sorry, he always was… Blunt.” Obi-Wan rubs his temples. <br/>“I find it amusing.” Maul smiles, putting his hands in his pockets. <br/>“Oh. Good.” Obi-Wan looks around awkwardly. <br/>“Seriously, how did you ever court the duchess of Mandalore? You’re acting like a teenager.” Maul teases. <br/>“She was an entirely different situation! I didn’t have a life long feud with her and she was much more approachable and forgiving! She was a pacifist for Force’s sake!” Obi-Wan protests. Maul snickers, <br/>“A pacifist… That always gets me.”<br/>“You’re an ass.” Obi-Wan growls, crossing his arms. <br/>“Yes, well, you’re the one that begged me to kiss you.” Maul leans in to whisper. Obi-Wan baulks, <br/>“I ordered you, I’m in control!” <br/>“Keep telling yourself that, Kenobi.” Maul grins wickedly. <br/>“Fine, then I’ll never kiss you again.” Obi-Wan sniffs and begins to walk into the kitchen. Maul grabs his arm, <br/>“Somehow I don’t see that happening.” He says before kissing Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan blushes, <br/>“Stop it!” <br/>“Make me, Jedi.” Maul purrs. Obi-Wan looked absolutely mortified, <br/>“You are so immature.” <br/>“No, you.” <br/>“Gentlemen.” Qui-Gon interrupts the couple, Maul drops Obi-Wan’s arm. <br/>“I have explained the situation to Shmi and Anakin, obviously excluding their fates. They may have some questions. I will contact Dooku, he was my professor in college and I see he has put some funding into Palpatine’s political campaign, but I do not think it is too late to reach out to him.” <br/>“YOU HAD LASER SWORDS?!” Anakin burst in from the kitchen, <br/>“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KILLED DAD, MAUL!” <br/>“Ah. I’ll leave you to it.” Qui-Gon exits. <br/>“Yes we had lightsabers, and yes, I killed your step father. However, he is alive now and so this is all irrelevant.” Maul explains. <br/>“And you are both time traveling space wizards and you’re actually really old in the bodies of young people.” Anakin adds. <br/>“That is a strange way of phrasing it, but I suppose you are technically correct…” Maul looks at Obi-Wan, who shrugs. <br/>“That explains why you talk all fancy like old people!” Anakin beams. Obi-Wan is mildly offended. <br/>“Er… Yes? I don’t know if I was old for a Dathomirian Zabrak, I actually didn’t know how old I was at all… I assume around the same age as Obi-Wan.” Maul considers. <br/>“You weren’t a human?! No way! What did you look like? Did you have tentacles or giant eyes or---” Anakin is nearly bouncing off the walls at this point, before Obi-Wan stops him. <br/>“I could draw you a picture, if you’d like.” <br/>“Yeah! Was I an alien too? I wanna be an alien!” Anakin pulls on Obi-Wan’s jean jacket. <br/>“You weren’t an alien, you looked the same, now quiet down so I can concentrate.” Obi-Wan slides over one of Anakin’s composition books and picks out a red colored pencil. </p><p>Maul leans over his shoulder, watching intently as Obi-Wan draws him from memory. He was quite a good artist, and he actually got his nose right---something that seemed incredibly difficult to Maul. Next he pulled out a black colored pencil and drew in his face tattoos, they weren’t completely correct but were close enough to be identifiable. He pulled out a yellow colored pencil for his eyes, outlining the iris in red. Obi-Wan chose blue as his shading color, making the shadows on Maul’s face a deep purple. Obi-Wan stopped drawing to look up at Maul, </p><p>“Were your eyes always yellow?” He asked. <br/>“No, they used to be blue when I was a young child. I’m not sure when they changed.” He thought, trying to remember. <br/>“You were really scary! I’m glad you look like this now, but the horns were really cool.” Anakin points at Maul’s crown of horns that sprouted from his skull. <br/>“Anakin, don’t be rude!” Obi-Wan scolds. <br/>“It’s alright Obi-Wan. I was made to be formidable so I would forever be feared, my appearance was meant to be weaponized.” Maul says, looking at his old face. <br/>“That sounds really lonely…” Anakin looked at Maul. <br/>“I suppose it was, but solitude is all I have ever known so it did not bother me.” Maul sits down on the couch next to Obi-Wan. <br/>“I’m glad you have Ben now so you won’t be lonely. He’s usually really nice unless you break the rules.” Anakin smiles at Obi-Wan. <br/>“That would explain why he is never nice to me. I like to break rules.” Maul smirked at Obi-Wan, who raised his eyebrows. Anakin giggles, <br/>“You must have done something right for him to kiss you!” <br/>“I’m sure whatever I did was unintentional. I never do anything right on purpose.” Maul shrugged. <br/>“Don’t be so mean to yourself! It makes me sad!” Anakin pouts. Obi-Wan smiles,<br/>“That’s sweet of you, Anakin.” He squeezes the little boy’s shoulder affectionately. <br/>“What did I say?” Maul looks at Obi-Wan, clueless to his own self depreciation.<br/>“Nothing wrong, don’t worry.” Obi-Wan folds up the drawing of Maul and pockets it. <br/>“I wasn’t worried. Why did you put that in your pocket?” Maul points to Obi-Wan’s denim jacket. Obi-Wan’s ears turn pink. <br/>“Oh, I guess to keep for posterity.” <br/>“Oh.” Maul blushes, his coppery cheeks darkening. Obi-Wan tries to hide his smile, he looked pretty when he blushed.</p><p>	Their eyes meet and Obi-Wan notices Maul’s adam's apple bob nervously. He puts a hand on Maul’s knee as a sign of affection, Maul’s stares at the foreign hand as though it is a unicorn. </p><p>“What’s ‘posterity’?” Anakin promptly ruins the moment. Obi-Wan removes his hand from Maul’s knee, <br/>“Hmm? Oh, it literally means for the future generations but in this case I meant it like a memento to keep for nostalgia.” <br/>“...Okay?” Anakin was more lost than before, not understanding what ‘memento’ and ‘nostalgia’ meant. Obi-Wan simply shakes his head and chuckles, <br/>“Why don’t you go talk with your mother? I want to talk with Maul alone before he has to go.” Anakin rolls his eyes, <br/>“Ugh, fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "May the Force be with you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maul and Obi-Wan discuss plans for undermining Sidious and Anakin is generally chaotic. </p><p>Sorry this is a short chapter, I've been dealing with a lot recently but luckily I'll be getting help soon and my long term boyfriend will be moving in :) </p><p>In this chapter I refer to Sidious as a fascist dictator, to be clear I do not believe that Trump is a fascist dictator--- he is an Authoritarian masquerading as a Republican. I am a trans bisexual man and I absolutely despise the festering boil that is Donald Trump, but to call him a fascist is factually incorrect at this time. He could become a dictator but fortunately does not have that power yet. If you are a Trump supporter you have done America a massive disservice by voting for a man who is endorsed by the Klu Klux Klan. All black lives matter. Long live the resistance. </p><p>I will delete comments in support of Trump and/or white supremacy. This is not censorship, for more information about internet mediation I recommend listening to episode 260 (beginning at 21 minutes and 27 seconds) of the podcast Dear Hank and John where they briefly touch on this in an insightful way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young men look at each other in silence for a moment, the Force around them is tense, but not foreboding, it was more anticipation than stress.</p><p>“I think it would be wise to find Master Yoda in this world. It seems that this ‘District of Columbia’ is the equivalent of Coruscant in our reality, so surely he must be here.” Obi-Wan strokes his chin thoughtfully, despite not having a beard. <br/>“What is your reasoning behind this, Kenobi?” Maul asked. <br/>“Master Yoda and I were the only surviving members of the Jedi council after order 66, he witnessed from the holocam footage the slaughter at the temple---by Anakin’s hand…” Obi-Wan shivers at the memory before continuing, </p><p>“When you found me on Tatooine I was protecting one half of the chosen dyad, children of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. So you see, we must protect Padme now so that she may fight against Darth Sidious. Master Yoda knew of these children, they were separated at birth so that Sidious could not trace their Force bond that would form as a result of being a dyad. We agreed that I would watch over Luke on Tatooine while Senator Bail and Breha Organa would raise Leia on Alderaan. If for whatever reason I could not train Luke in the ways of the Force, he would be sent to Master Yoda’s hideout on Dagobah. Do you understand?” he finished, looking urgently at Maul. </p><p>“I do… That clever little gremlin, his force signature would have easily been obscured on that miserable swamp planet.” Maul chuckled, impressed. <br/>“It is one of the purest places in the galaxy, you twit. It has been told to be a portal to access the place between worlds where Force ghosts reside.” Obi-Wan scowls at the taller man. <br/>“That doesn’t mean it’s not an inhospitable, gnarled, muck hole.” Maul shrugged, Obi-Wan sighs. <br/>“Anyway, what do you think would be the equivalent of the Jedi temple on Coruscant here?” </p><p>“That is a question for Master Qui-Gon. For now, I must get back to my old master before he suspects anything. We will discuss this at a later date. In the meantime, I found this communicator in my garments and I would assume you have one as well. I’m not certain as to how they work, but I am certain Anakin would be thrilled to teach you. I found this series of numbers under the file ‘my contacts’ with my bastardized name, so it must be my contact information. Be sure to communicate only when necessary and at the late hours, I will erase any messages shortly after receiving them so that we are not found out.” Maul writes down a phone number on another page of Anakin’s composition book before ripping the page out and handing it to Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Understood… Maul?” He looks into the dark eyes of his former enemy. <br/>“What?” Maul crosses his arms, Obi-Wan looks around to check for anyone else before kissing Maul’s cheek. <br/>“May the Force be with you.” he whispers. <br/>“May the Force be with you as well, Kenobi.” Maul smiles, raising a hand to his cheek. </p><p>	Maul quietly leaves the house after Obi-Wan instructs him on which bus route to take back to the foreboding penthouse that Darth Sidious kept for him. Obi-Wan asked Anakin for help with his cellphone and plugged in Maul’s phone number without naming the contact (in case they were discovered). Anakin was, as Maul predicted, delighted to help Obi-Wan keep in touch with his new ‘boyfriend’. In fact, despite being only eight standard years he was giving Obi-Wan relationship advice. </p><p>“You should tell him he’s pretty a lot, and give him presents. When is his birthday? Do you remember what we got for you on your birthday? Is he older than you?” Anakin gleefully interrogates him. <br/>“I don’t know when his birthday is or if he is older than I am, but I presume we are approximately the same age. I will not be commenting on his appearance or engage in public displays of affection, you are not to tell anyone of the nature of our relationship, is that understood? They may use it against us… I know this is hard to understand, but know that I do care for Maul--- that is why no one must know we are… Romantically involved.” Obi-Wan struggled to describe his feelings for Maul, they were incredibly complex. </p><p>“But I thought you said that you should never feel bad for having a good feeling?” Anakin looks confused, and rather disappointed. <br/>“Oh, Anakin… If things were more simple I could be more open about my feelings for him, but doing so now could put both of us and a lot of other people in danger. That doesn’t mean that you have to hide your feelings though, I know you care for… Pansy.” Obi-Wan puts a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. <br/>“I do! I love her, she’s like an angel! Is Maul your angel?” Anakin bounces up and down with excitement. <br/>“Er… It’s complicated, Anakin. He was much less morally neutral when I knew him before, as your stepfather has told you.” Obi-Wan recalls. <br/>“He was a bad guy.” The child summarizes.<br/>“You could say that. Though I believe he truly didn’t want to see our galaxy taken hostage by a fascist dictator.” <br/>“I don’t know what any of that means, Ben.” Anakin crosses his tiny arms. <br/>“Hmm, yes, I suppose you wouldn’t.” Obi-Wan mused, absentmindedly. Anakin scoffs, <br/>“You’re rude, I’m telling mom.” he stomps off to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "I despise you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning: Canon typical violence--- Sidious is an asshole</p><p>Some descriptions instead of dialogue, crazy, right? Things aren't steamy yet but things are... Referenced. Tastefully.<br/>Lots of pining and angst, because that is life as a homosexual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan chuckles at the minor miscommunication, thank the Force for the simpler days. Shmi put Obi-Wan on washing up duty, he didn’t mind. After figuring out the dishwasher he trodded upstairs to his bedroom, collapsing on his tiny bed. His communicator pinged with a message tone, </p><p>Unknown number: I have a lead for Master Yoda, an old man named Blair McFadden that has been in the news for allegedly speaking to ‘Fae folk’ who tell him the future and events in parallel universes. Most people have written him off as senile, but he said something recently in an interview that is possibly pertaining to us. --link attached--</p><p>	Obi-Wan clicked on the link and it led to a webpage with a video of a tiny, ancient Irishman that spoke in an impossibly thick accent. <br/>“Two there were, bright stars that fell here. One of dark, yes, one of light, turned grey they both were. Hopelessly tangled before, now sorted but still intertwined… Twere all for nowt, their feuding was.” The wizened man lilted, before smiling at the camera and giggling in an unmistakable way. Obi-Wan’s heart skipped a beat. Another message pinged in, </p><p>Unknown number: Deleting previous message, have you got the information?<br/>Me: Yes. Where do we find him? <br/>Unknown number: I’ve written down the address of the senior care home. I’ll hand it off tomorrow. <br/>Me: Understood. <br/>*2 messages were deleted* <br/>Me: Are you safe?<br/>*...* <br/>Unknown number: Never. Go to bed, we will talk tomorrow. <br/>Me: You are safe with me Goodnight. <br/>Unknown number: Goodnight<br/>. <br/>	Obi-Wan tossed his phone to the other side of his bed, burying his head in his hands. <br/>“Stupid…” He scolded himself. It wasn’t as if Maul would know how to respond anyhow. Knowing the bastard, he would most likely remind him that he had previously killed him. </p><p>	Maul laid on his enormous king bed with black silk sheets, staring at his screen. <br/>“Ugh…” He groaned, flipping over on his back. He was overheated, everything felt both cloying and distant at the same time. He walked to the bathroom and flipped the light switch, he was met with his reflection. <br/>The young man in front of him looked almost entirely different than his previous self. His physique was quite the same, his bone structure in his face, the instability in his eyes, his regal nose and brow, but without his tattoos and horns he was unrecognizable. His skin was no longer the deep crimson he had, it was the colour of toffee, caramelized by the sun to be a rich brown. Nothing like Kenobi’s either, with his weak skin that bruises and blushes easily. His ears turned pink when he was embarrassed. Maul liked making him embarrassed, it was… Fascinating? No, it was intoxicating, having control over him. The man in the mirror fidgeted with his black t-shirt, irritated by the strange emotions that overtook him. He growled and ripped off the shirt that had grown too hot, panting heavily he looked in the mirror with self-loathing. <br/>“Weak. Foolish! You never used to have these ‘feelings’!” He spat venomously. He stormed back into his room, flipping his mattress and hurling the pillows. After thoroughly trashing his quarters he sunk to the cool floor and took a deep breath, trying to find his center but only finding the suffocating neutrality that this planet was covered in. He forced himself to meditate on his singular heartbeat until he fell into an uneasy sleep on the hardwood floor. A few miles away Obi-Wan fell exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and slipped into sleep, joining him. </p><p>Maul dreamt of terror. He found himself in a black throne room, the only light that came was from a sith holocron, emanating a blood red glow. Dark shadows shifted through the room, as though people were darting from corner to corner faster than Maul could see. The smell of ozone was in the air, force lightning from Darth Sidious’ fingertips. Maul saw a figure behind the holocron, but it too was shrouded in shadow. His feet moved on their own accord, despite his body screaming for him to stay still. Maul took a step and found himself surrounded by charred bodies in various poses. Several were frozen in a state of agony, they had been writhing on the floor as they died. Some were half crouched, reaching skyward as if begging for mercy, mercy that would never be given. The most disturbing though, was one right in front of the holocron, standing and pointing at the figure across from them to the other side. They looked as though they had just stood there as they burned to death. Maul’s feet stepped forward involuntarily, dragging him until he was no more than a yard away from the charred figure when it suddenly crumbled to ash and blew away--- though there was no wind. He forced himself to look at the figure, stifling a gasp when his brown eyes met golden eyes rimmed with red. </p><p>“You… It can’t be.” He breathed, his throat felt as though it would collapse in terror. <br/>“Don’t be so surprised, Maul. You knew this would happen. You failed, you always will. Nothing can change, it is fate.” The voice drawled lazily. <br/>“No… No!” He tried to move but his feet were glued in place, a cold laugh came from the man in front of him. <br/>“Pathetic. It is futile to resist your destiny, Maul. You have no power here. To quote you, ‘your vision is flawed.’” <br/>“You are my vision, and you are flawed!” Maul retorted. The voice tutted, <br/>“I think not, my boy. You see, I know what you desire, and I will rip it away from you. Your affliction weakens you, makes you vulnerable… To me.” <br/>“I control my destiny! You control dust, ruins! You destroy more than you could ever hope to create!” Maul attempted to lunge at the figure but was still glued to the ground. The voice cackled cruelly, <br/>“You see destruction where I see creation, creation of the void. Do you feel it call to you as I do? Delicious silence where there used to be such insufferable din… You could have experienced it, you know? Had you succeeded, had you not failed me.” The voice snarled, blue lightning erupting from gnarled fingertips and striking Maul in the chest, ripping the breath from his lungs and bringing him to his knees. </p><p>	The electricity coursed through his muscles and bones, skin and tendons, agony gripped him with fearsome entirety. In his bed, Obi-Wan shifted in his sleep, sensing a disturbance in the Force. In Maul’s bed, he thrashed violently without waking, pain overwhelmed him until it inexplicably disappeared--- the scene in his mind changing to a dusty room in a mud brick hut. </p><p>“Maul?” Kenobi’s voice asked, as he stepped into the light. <br/>“Obi-Wan?” He croaked, collapsing into the man’s arms. <br/>“Force! What happened to you?” The man grunted under his weight, he was older, in his early forties perhaps. His auburn hair lined with silver, his beard even had a silver patch under his bottom lip. <br/>“Sidious…” He groaned, Obi-Wan helped him to a tiny cot, setting him down gently. <br/>“Does he know in this new reality?” Obi-Wan furrowed his brow in concern. <br/>“I don’t believe so, but… We cannot take any risks. You mustn't coddle me, if I am injured, leave me. He will exploit any weakness he can find.” He leaned against the baked mud wall wearily. <br/>“You’re ridiculous. I’m not leaving you, you idiot.” Obi-Wan scoffs. <br/>“...I’ve never seen you like this.” Maul murmurs his thoughts out loud. <br/>“Like what?” <br/>“Middle aged.” <br/>“You ass.” Obi-Wan chuckles, shaking his head.<br/>“I don’t believe I’ve seen a middle aged Dathomirian either.” He smiles. Maul’s eyes widen and he lifts his hand up to feel his horns. Obi-Wan’s smile widens in affection, <br/>“Missed them?” <br/>“Shut up.” Maul growls halfheartedly before looking down at his robotic legs. <br/>“I see I’m no longer whole in this dream.” He looks accusingly at Obi-Wan who raises his hands in a show of passiveness. <br/>“This is our shared space in our bond, you could’ve made yourself whole if that’s how you subconsciously imagined yourself.” <br/>“It’s probably for the best.” Maul muttered to himself. <br/>‘What was that?” Obi-Wan asks, Maul glares at him in false malice. <br/>“Nothing. How did you take me out of my dream?” He changes the subject, thankful that the other man did not hear what he had insinuated. <br/>“I’m not sure, to be honest. I suppose I just felt your distress and automatically hijacked your self conscious? Though to be clear, we have the same amount of power over our bond.” He shrugged. <br/>“That’s a relief.” Maul said sarcastically, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. <br/>“Is this where you lived on Tatooine?” Maul changes the subject again, fidgeting with the hem of his tunic. Even though he was now missing the lower half of his body he was still emotionally affected by the other man, which was wholly unfair. <br/>“Yes, home sweet home.” Obi-Wan deadpanned, Maul snorted. <br/>“If you hated it that much you could’ve imagined a place you liked more.” <br/>“My subconscious placed me here. It really isn’t that bad, the thing I disliked was the loneliness.” He said softly, Maul’s hearts constricted in his chest. <br/>“...I am here now. Though I am not the company you would’ve liked.” He turned away from the Jedi. A hand was placed on his shoulder, <br/>“I like your company, Maul. Though you can be rather abrasive, and incredibly thick.” Obi-Wan laughed. Maul shoved him, which made the man laugh harder. He was so beautiful when he laughed. <br/>“I despise you.” Maul lied, Obi-Wan raised a hand to the zabrak’s cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. His beard scratched his face slightly. <br/>“And I you.” Obi-Wan returned the lie. Maul’s hearts beat louder, <br/>“You… What?” Maul said dumbly, caught off guard by the affection and strange fluttering in his chest. Obi-Wan laughed again, <br/>“You are impossible.” <br/>“You are confusing. You still… You want me?” Maul whispered, the other man blushed. Suddenly, a loud ringing was heard and the spell was broken. Both Maul and Obi-Wan woke up from their shared dream to their separate rooms, alone. Obi-Wan groans in irritation and turns off his alarm clock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, idk if you can tell but I don't have anyone read this before I post it--- so it may not be the best quality but tbh I'm just having fun during quarantine. That being said, I do hope you enjoy this and I appreciate your comments a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Expected you both, I did."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy the dumpster fire that is the first couple of paragraphs, I thought of it a few weeks ago and finally wrote it down because I found the idea so funny. </p><p>The amount of gay panic in here is fantastic, it is what I live for. </p><p>We meet two new characters! Yoda, and an unexpected (by everyone, including me up until I wrote it) guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan wanders into the kitchen dressed in brown chinos, a light green button down, and his denim jacket. He quietly makes himself two pieces of toast with marmalade and butter. He pours himself a glass of orange juice, curious about what it would taste like. Sitting down at the kitchen table with Anakin and Shmi, they ate breakfast in amicable silence for several minutes before Anakin piped up. </p><p>“How does gay sex work?” </p><p>	Obi-Wan choked on his orange juice, it went up his nose and burned terribly, he was coughing as Shmi patted his back and shot Anakin a glare. </p><p>“Adam, that is very inappropriate!” She scolded the eight year old. <br/>“It was just a question! They don’t tell us at school!” He defended himself. Shmi stood up and motioned Anakin to do the same, <br/>“Come over here now, I need a word with you.” She said sternly, walking to the corner, with Anakin trailing guiltily after her. </p><p>Obi-Wan sat at the table in silent shock before reaching for his toast and munching on it thoughtfully. He hadn’t really considered the concept of intercourse with Maul as of yet, though he knew he found him physically attractive. Brilliant, now it would be all he could think about when in conversation. Damn it all, and they were supposed to find Master Yoda today! Hopefully being around the old gremlin would keep all the lusty thoughts away. Anakin and Shmi walked back into the kitchen, </p><p>“I’m sorry I asked you an invasive question.” Anakin recited. Obi-Wan chuckled and rolled his eyes. <br/>“I accept your apology, now, please never mention that particular subject again.” <br/>“Deal!” Anakin grins. </p><p>	The brothers walk to the bus stop again, with Anakin dominating the conversation as usual. He talked about what projects they were doing in school and how he wished he were thirteen so he would be in Pansy’s grade. They eventually got on the bus and Anakin shifted the conversation to Obi-Wan and Maul, </p><p>“Are you going to ask him when his birthday is today?” He asked. <br/>“I doubt he knows his birth date, he wasn’t raised by anyone in particular…” Obi-Wan divulged, immediately regretting doing so based on the horror that was plastered on Anakin’s face. <br/>“Oh my God! That’s so sad! He’s never had a birthday cake or presents? You need to choose a birthday for him and give him tons of presents!” He advised seriously. <br/>“Alright, I’ll bring it up with him.” Obi-Wan promised, Anakin seemed satisfied with this response. Maul came through the doors and Anakin waved him over, the young man rolled his eyes but complied, standing above the brothers. </p><p>Obi-Wan immediately found himself thinking about what Anakin asked at breakfast, it didn’t help that Maul was wearing grey sweatpants. He found himself blushing and wanting to disappear, Maul met his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. </p><p>“What’s got you so distressed, Kenobi?” He raised a dark eyebrow. <br/>“Nothing!” He blurted, blushing more. Maul decided that Obi-Wan was entirely unconvincing. <br/>“Anakin, what is wrong with him?” He turned to the small boy. <br/>“He’s probably worried because he doesn’t know what to get you for your birthday.” Anakin shrugged. Obi-Wan mentally exhaled and thanked the Force. Maul shook his head and laughed, his dimples appearing. <br/>“Ah, of course. Well, we may discuss it later today.” He reassured him, Anakin grinned and gave Obi-Wan a thumbs up. Maul smirked. </p><p>	Anakin left the bus to go to primary school, Maul sat down where the eight year old had been sitting next to Obi-Wan. </p><p>“I thought Jedi were supposed to be honest. Not that it matters now.” Maul sniffed haughtily.<br/>“I wasn’t lying, there is nothing of importance to distress me.” Obi-Wan frowned, looking out the window instead of the fit young man dressed in a black tank top and grey joggers.<br/>“Something of unimportance then? How uncharacteristic.” Maul drawled, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head, showing off his well defined biceps and forearms. Now he was just being obscene.<br/>“Oh, piss off!” Obi-Wan practically yelled, causing several bus goers to turn and stare at him angrily, he blushed furiously. Maul whistled lowly and grinned, <br/>“Now, now, don’t get emotional.” <br/>“Stop provoking me you twat.” He gritted his teeth. <br/>“I’m not provoking you, you’re simply being reactive.” Maul observed, spreading his legs about the bus seat as if daring the other man to peek. Which obviously, he would not. He had self restraint, dammit. <br/>“Just… Tell me the plan for today.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. <br/>“We are finding the senior home and interviewing your fellow council member, which should go swimmingly if you would tell me what the Force is going on with you.” Maul looked at him critically. <br/>“Anakin just said something that made me get in my head, it’s fine. Carry on.” Obi-Wan averted his eyes. <br/>“You are so confusing. Last night y---” Maul began. <br/>“Oi! Not here, there are people!” Obi-Wan hissed. Maul rolled his eyes<br/>. <br/>	The pair got off the bus and started walking around, guided by the GPS on Obi-Wan’s phone. </p><p>“Now will you tell me what’s wrong with you? Not that anyone gave a shit on the bus.” Maul snarked. <br/>“He asked me point blank if I had intercourse with you, okay?” Obi-Wan groaned, rubbing his eyes. Maul attempted to stifle his laughter, but ended up breaking and had to stop to sit down on a bench. <br/>“The chosen one is quite precocious, isn’t he?” He laughed breathlessly. <br/>“Indeed.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms, not amused. <br/>“Oh come on, it’s not as if you’re a virgin. Even I partook before you sliced me in half.” He smirked, Obi-Wan felt hot under his collar. <br/>“I---You---Argh!” He threw up his hands in exasperation and began to walk away, only to have the other man train behind him with his hands in his pockets, chuckling. <br/>“So… You never did answer me last night. Do you want me, Obi-Wan?” Maul crooned, Obi-Wan wished he could melt into the concrete. <br/>“Of course I bloody want you, you ass.” He whispered harshly, to which Maul stopped in his tracks. <br/>“I--- You do?” He asked dumbly, not expecting that particular response. Obi-Wan stepped forward a bit, <br/>“Er, yes? Oh Force, we can’t talk about this in public, it is hugely indecent.” Obi-Wan muttered, Maul barely heard him over the voices in his own head. </p><p>	---He wants you? But surely, not as you want him. Never. He is decent, proud… You are worthless, pathetic, just as Master told you. You ought to just give up now, lie down, surrender. It could be so easy, giving up. You wouldn’t have to try anymore, wouldn’t have to exist anymore, wouldn’t have to suffer… You would only be a burden after all, so much baggage, so much pain. He’s better off without you.---</p><p>“Maul? Maul, are you alright? Force, did I already muck things up? Damn…” Obi-Wan cursed. <br/>“What? No! No, I was just… Nevermind.” Maul sighed. Obi-Wan was concerned, he wanted to reach out and touch him but that would only serve to endanger them. Instead, he focused on their bond and sent a surge of reassurance and warmth. Maul looked at him and smiled sadly, Obi-Wan’s heart cracked a little. <br/>“We’re here, Obi-Wan.” Maul announced, pointing at a white cement building with a sign reading ‘District senior care facility’ in cheery yellow lettering.</p><p>	The men walked through the doors and up to the front desk where a young red-headed woman greeted them.</p><p>“Welcome to District care, who are you here to visit?” She asked, unenthusiastically. Obi-Wan swore he recognized her, certainly her contrary attitude. <br/>“Blair McFadden.” Maul responded coldly, it seemed he recognized her as well. Obi-Wan shot him a confused look to which Maul shook his head dismissively. <br/>“Expected you both, I did.” A voice came from behind them. Obi-Wan looked down to meet the green eyes of his ancient friend. <br/>“Friends or family?” The young woman continued. <br/>“Family.” Yoda asserted, the redhead nodded and jotted down something on a clipboard. Obi-Wan just stared in awe, his jaw dropped. <br/>“Come now, follow me.” The tiny man hobbled away on his wooden cane. The dyad complied. </p><p>	They came into a large room that was covered in books and newspaper clippings with headlines that read ‘Alien life confirmed’ ‘Big bang? Or little ripple?’ and ‘Parallel universes not as unlikely as originally thought’. Yoda pointed at a pair of camping chairs and a wooden folding table for the two men to sit. </p><p>“Make yourselves comfortable, yes?” He giggled, drawing up a little stool of his own. <br/>“Master Yoda, you knew we would come.” Maul murmured, impressed by the ancient force wielder. <br/>“Knew I did not, suspected, merely.” He smiled kindly,<br/>“Great matters to discuss, we have, hmm?” <br/>“Indeed. Have you managed to make contact with any other Jedi?” Obi-Wan asks hopefully. <br/>“Mmm, spoken with some I have… Noticed parallel people living parallel lives, Beau Katherine you have met. Bo-Katan, you knew her as.” Yoda refers to the redhead at the front desk, Obi-Wan’s eyes brighten with recognition. <br/>“Oh! Maul, we could benefit from an allegiance with her!” <br/>“Do not be hasty, Kenobi, I seem to recall her having a dislike for all force users.” Maul frowns. <br/>“Matter not it does, already on your side she is, against the President.” Yoda asserts, <br/>“Strong family she has, influential, yes…”<br/>“You mean Satine?” Obi-Wan asks, confused. <br/>“Hmm, Satine? No, no. The Mandeux family as a whole, nebulous and long reaching their hold is.” Yoda strokes his chin thoughtfully. <br/>“All of Mandalore is one family here? That cannot be possible!” Maul protests, the old gremlin simply giggles. <br/>“The key players only, yes. Garth Saxon, Sarah and Beau Katherine Kryze, Finn Raux, Ursula Wren… All tied together they are, enmeshed, as are you both.” Yoda nods knowingly. <br/>“Sarah…” Obi-Wan murmured unconsciously, Maul bared his teeth. <br/>“Worry not, Son of Dathomir. Belongs with you, his fate does.” Yoda patted Maul’s leg sympathetically. Maul baulked, the nerve of him! Obi-Wan smiled quietly, but Maul felt their bond glow between them in silent joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beau-Pronounced Bo<br/>Mandeux-Pronounced Mando</p><p>French is fun to mess around with. Also, is it completely obvious that I know nothing about Washington DC? Sorry if anyone who is actually from DC reads this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "I give freely---To no detriment to myself."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Forgive me, for I have brought forth much gay panic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You say you have met other Jedi, who have you spoken with?” Obi-Wan asks, leaning forward in his canvas chair. <br/>“Knew her as Shaak Ti you did, known as Shanti Patel she is. A psychic and palm reader, she is said to be.” Yoda nods. <br/>“Predicted great strife she has, between the forces of corruption and justice. ‘Old civilizations have fallen from polarity, repression, apathy.’ Said that she did. Know not, do I, of what the answer to our problems are, but know to have hope I do. Sent you, the Fae did.” <br/>“Do you have her contact information?” Maul asks, his curiosity piqued. <br/>“Hmmm, works at the hospital she does, met her through an operation I did.” Yoda shrugs, <br/>“Tea, you will have? Obi-Wan Kenobi?” <br/>“Er… That would be lovely!” Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows in surprise. <br/>“Black tea with milk, yes?” He totters over to an electric kettle on the counter and fills it with water. <br/>“Yes…” Obi-Wan marvels, Maul smiles to himself. <br/>“Coffee, you will have, Darth Maul?” Yoda addresses the young man. <br/>“Coffee?” He echos, confused. <br/>“Caf, you knew it as. Black, mmm?” Yoda leans on his cane. <br/>“Oh, yes, thank you.” Maul blinks. The little man giggles and fetches the filter and grounds. </p><p>Soon the three men are sipping beverages in Master Yoda’s room, chatting politely as though this was a perfectly normal occurrence. </p><p>“Whole you are, Darth Maul, relief it must be to you. Animosity does not fester any longer, it seems to me.” Yoda remarks. <br/>“I suppose not.” Maul looks at Obi-Wan with a trace of a smile.<br/>“ And please, refer to me as Maul. I renounced my title long ago and far away from here.” <br/>“Indeed, yes. Difficult it must be in this dampened planet to define any relationship with the Fae… Knew not, I did, when they spoke to me as a lad, that I would become marked as a lunatic. Hide it, I tried, and only the darker my connection grew. Forced to confront my duality, I was. Discovered that neutrality is the natural state of most beings in the universes, I did. Convey that to you now, I do.” He says earnestly. <br/>“Balance in the Force... We reverted to our natural states when we were reborn in this universe! That is why we are neutral, to balance the Force!” Obi-Wan exclaims. <br/>“It takes a former Sith and Jedi to bring balance to the Force through their dyad. Poetic.” Maul says with sarcasm, but Yoda smiles at him knowingly. <br/>“Help you, I will, to prevent the destruction of this world by the hands of President Palpatine. Plan, he does, to restrict more rights of citizens. To enstate nationwide curfews, to massacre innocents in camps at the borders, to conquer countries through propaganda and brute force. Already, I trust, you have experienced the fear of the unknown. Racism, yes?” Yoda looks up at the young men. </p><p>	Maul recounts the slurs hurled at them at the community college, Yoda winces at the retelling. Obi-Wan mentions the internalized homophobia that Anakin projected onto them. </p><p>“Ancient, are these fears. Generations it will take to dismantle, but already better it is… Faith, we can have.” Yoda pats Maul’s leg again, Maul doesn’t flinch as he did initially. Trust is a marvelous thing. <br/>“So, what race am I on this planet?” Maul asks Yoda, who furrows his bushy brows in thought. <br/>“Hmm, a test you could take, yes? Know not, do I. Assumptions I could make, harmful they would prove to be.” He says wisely. <br/>“How would I take this test?” Maul narrows his eyes in suspicion. Yoda chuckles, <br/>“Swab the inside of your mouth, you would, to collect genetic material. Careful you must be, criminals can be identified by genetic material. No crimes, you must commit, in order to remain free.” he warns. Maul frowns, he wasn’t planning to commit any crimes but he would’ve liked to keep his options open. <br/>“Not to worry, Maul. If you want to commit crimes there are precautions you can take, such as masks and gloves. In the meantime though, let’s avoid it, shall we?” Obi-Wan stifles a laugh, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Maul growled at him. </p><p>	The young men thank Yoda for the information and refreshments before leaving. Bo-Katan looks at them as they leave with a raised eyebrow. They wander back to the bus stop, discussing how they will relay information and their next objective of locating Shaak Ti.</p><p>The bus arrives and they pile on, sitting beside each other. </p><p>“He is an impressive force wielder, I am told he held his own against Darth Sidious during order sixty six.” Maul says quietly. <br/>“Indeed, one of the few. We could overpower him with his help but we need more evidence to lock Sidious away for good.” <br/>“Do you not think he is too dangerous to be left alive? Sidious would simply manipulate the government to his will if he is left to his own devices.” Maul crosses his arms unhappily. One should never underestimate Sidious’ power. <br/>“Perhaps you are correct, but it is his right to a fair and unbiased trial before sentencing and… Execution.” Obi-Wan curled his lip in distaste at the word. <br/>“You are too soft, Kenobi. He is the purest evil the galaxy has seen, he corrupts all that the light touches. It would be a mercy for everyone involved to put him down like the vicious creature he is.” Maul sneered. <br/>“You think I’m soft?” Obi-Wan scoffs, “I cut you in half minutes into meeting you! Soft… Ridiculous.” <br/>“Your heart bled for your master, it was passion that drove you to cut me down. Your attachments made you weak.” Maul rolls his eyes. <br/>“And yet, we are stronger as a dyad. Did you not feel the neutrality slip away yesterday? It was as if the Force itself coursed through my veins…” </p><p>	Maul didn’t reply, he had been disproven. The shorter man snorted at his silence and turned to look out the window at the streets passing by. The city was alien, but the transportation was at least a bit familiar to the traffic on Coruscant. Thankfully, Anakin didn’t yet have a speeder to throw him in. </p><p>“I do not appreciate this dependency.” Maul said in a hushed tone. <br/>“Do not think of it as dependency, Maul. We are not codependent, we are interdependent.” <br/>“What’s the difference?” Maul snorted dismissively.<br/>“We work in harmony, but I do not cease to exist without you. I am not less of a person without you, what I give I give freely--- to no detriment to myself.” </p><p>	Maul considers this for a moment before turning away from Obi-Wan, hoping he didn’t notice the tears that welled in his eyes. There was a foreign lump in his throat and his heart felt as though it would break in two. </p><p>“Alright.” He says over his shoulder. </p><p>Obi-Wan smiles to himself. They get off the bus and walk towards an enormous hospital building. Maul fought the urge to hold the pale hand that hung at Obi-Wan’s side. No one must know. Not even Obi-Wan. Especially not Obi-Wan. </p><p>The two men walk through the automated doors of the hospital, it smells both sharp and sickly sweet, abrasive cleaning supplies scented with perfume to mask its intent. They march to the check in station and ask for Nurse Shanti Patel. The eyes of the woman working the front desk light up in recognition, </p><p>“Oh! You must be her nephew! She said she was having lunch with her nephew today, and you are?...” She looks over at Obi-Wan. <br/>“Er…” <br/>“A friend of mine, hoping to go into healing as well.” Maul interrupts Obi-Wan. <br/>“Really? Well, Shanti will tell you all about it, she’s so good with the patients. She always knows to put the extra mile in.” The nurse smiles brightly, both men look at each other in confusion. <br/>“Good afternoon, Manuel. I see you have brought your boyfriend.” Shaak Ti’s voice says smoothly. </p><p>The woman’s jaw drops and she quickly makes herself scarce behind a plastic screen. Maul and Obi-Wan blush furiously and avoid eye contact with each other at all costs. It seemed that no one else had heard, but neither one was willing to take any chances. </p><p>“You are being ridiculous.” She tutted, laughing. It certainly was Shaak Ti, with her large brown eyes and thin face. She radiated warmth and compassion. <br/>“Forgive me, Shanti. I, er, we thought it best not to reveal our bond.” Obi-Wan rubbed his neck awkwardly. Maul looked shell shocked. <br/>“Anyone with two brain cells could figure your ‘bond’ out for themselves. I’m honestly quite surprised they haven’t figured out my ‘bond’ with Jasmine from pathology.” Shaak Ti giggled, delicately covering her mouth. She must have been approximately thirty nine to forty standard years, but her grace made her look scarcely over twenty five. Maul cleared his throat, <br/>“We need to know if you are reliable to the cause, are you skilled in combat or are you simply a healer?” <br/>“Simply a healer? Ouch. I do have ‘the sight’ as they say, and I grew up in rural India so--- yes I’m skilled in combat. I assume, however, that you mean with laser swords? I heard what Mr. McFadden said, crazy little man. The answer to that is a hard ‘no’. I saw you appear, your past faces, and felt the bond you share and what you could accomplish if you used it to its full potential--- but I cannot remember my past life from your reality. Nor any of the brilliant skills I had, sadly.” She shrugs. </p><p>“What could we accomplish?” Obi-Wan asks, cautiously. <br/>“You could prevent civil war, then world war, then the nuclear holocaust, in that order. Manuel in particular will be instrumental…” <br/>“Maul. Not ‘Manuel’.” <br/>“Maul? What, was Scarface too cliche?” </p><p>	Maul growled at her, baring his teeth. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Is he caught up on his vaccinations?” </p><p>	Obi-Wan sighs wearily. After a long overdue check up and many, many shots, both men are given a clean bill of health.</p><p>“You’re going to be very sore tomorrow, try not to lift heavy objects. And you,” She points at Maul, <br/>“I know you were an alien but try to stick to whatever Ben is eating now. No raw meat unless it’s sushi… Even then, only good sushi.” <br/>“You forget that you were also a carnivorous ‘alien’ Shaak Ti.” Maul crosses his arms, attempting to be intimidating.<br/>“Yeah? Well I’m a vegetarian in this universe. Nice try.” </p><p>	Maul wrinkles his nose. Obi-Wan chuckles, unconsciously trying to stroke his beard again and finding, to his dismay, it was not there.</p><p>“You are some weird men, but I hope you have lovely lives and stop World War III!” Shaak Ti waves them goodbye as they leave the building. <br/>“I dislike her.” <br/>“You dislike everyone.” Obi-Wan laughs<br/>“...But her especially.” <br/>“Too bubbly for your taste?” He smirks. <br/>“Mmm, and she exposed us.” Maul glowers. <br/>“Yes, that she did… She did not mean harm, hopefully nothing comes from it.” <br/>“A cruel cosmic joke to play on us. Forcing us together.” Maul appraised. <br/>“An improvement from our previous lives, I think.” Obi-Wan offered a tentative smile, Maul’s heart flipped. <br/>“...I suppose.” </p><p>	They board the bus again, heading back to Obi-Wan’s house. The shorter man notices Maul’s coppery hand lay still on the bench, discreetly he puts his own on top of it. Maul raises his head and meets his gaze, the world seems to blur around the other as they stare. It is not expository, nor condemning, their gaze is simple and yet resounding, ‘I care for you’. Maul’s eyes lower to Obi-Wan’s lips and he recalls their first kiss. Obi-Wan had called it an attack. Part of him wanted to yank away his hand but another part wanted to take it and place it on his breast to feel his pulse, to have Obi-Wan feel the effect that he had on him. Maul shifted, gently removing Obi-Wan’s hand from his. It is safer this way, Maul told himself. </p><p>	Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped. Damn, why did he have to care so much about what Maul thought? Being with Satine was intuitive, simple, relatively. Maul was so different from who he was in his past life, but still so much the same. Closed off, calculating, tortured by the chambers of his hearts and the pathways of his mind. </p><p>“Er, sorry.” Obi-Wan apologized awkwardly. <br/>“Don’t be.” Maul looked up at him wistfully. <br/>“I thought…” <br/>“Later.” </p><p>They stand up and get off the bus, walking home to Obi-Wan’s empty house. Obi-Wan unlocks the door and they step inside. </p><p>“Tea?” Obi-Wan offers. <br/>“No.” Maul steps forward and takes Obi-Wan’s hand, placing it over his heart. Obi-Wan blushes at the intimacy of his hand on Maul’s admittedly impressive pectorals. <br/>“Uhhh…” He exclaims dumbly, desperately trying to remain composed. This is incredibly difficult given what he was wearing today.<br/>“Why must you do this to me?” Maul demands angrily, his heart beating rapidly and chest heaving. <br/>“I… Um?” Obi-Wan swallows nervously, his throat dry.<br/>“This is agony! You are at once too timid and too bold! I can not take it any longer!” Maul’s eyes shine dangerously with fear and tears. <br/>“Argh!” Maul shoves past him and throws himself on to the couch, burying his head in his hands. <br/>	Obi-Wan is shaking from adrenaline. He sits down next to Maul and assumes a meditative position, focusing on their bond. <br/>“I am one with the Force, the Force is with me…” He says, Maul assumes the meditative position as well and chants with him. <br/>“I am one with the Force, the Force is with me…” They continue until they are deep in meditation, their subconsciousness waking in the hut on Tatooine. </p><p>“I care for you, Maul. It is… Confusing here on this world, in this body, with this mind. My thoughts are not clear, I am not disciplined. My words and decisions are only half thought through. I am sorry.” <br/>“You deserve better.” Maul replies, simply. Not meeting his gaze. <br/>“Maul… What makes you think that?” <br/>“You are bound to me against your will, tethered to me as I flail hopelessly. We will fail because of me.” <br/>“You are wrong. Though this is not the fate I chose, I am glad that I got a second chance, and I’m glad you did too. I admire you, you know. Your resilience, your determination. I would not have survived as you did.” <br/>“That is because you are weak, Jedi.” Maul hissed automatically, Obi-Wan didn’t even blink, just smiling back kindly. <br/>“Thank you.” He whispered. <br/>“I will stand by you, whatever may come.” Vows Obi-Wan <br/>“As will I, Kenobi.” <br/>“You are not alone.” Obi-Wan smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, in my headcanon Shaak Ti is a kickass lesbian. Just like my mom. Also, "I am not less of a person without you, what I give I give freely--- to no detriment to myself.” is something I told my boyfriend recently. Relationships should not be based on martyrdom, the power must be balanced, this is the way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "For and intelligent lifeform you are incredibly dull"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh good lord, I did it. I wrote smut. Please be kind to me, I'm really putting myself out there. By the way, everything here is safe, sane, and consensual. I'll write more x-rated scenes if this gets a good response. I tried to get both perspectives in there, both Maul and Obi-Wan's. Consent is sexy, folks!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not alone. Not isolated. Free from Sidious’ manipulations… Could it ever be reality for him? A world without his former master stealing the rays of light that fell upon him and twisting them into shadows? Even if he is killed, his memory lives on, an inspiration for the power vacuum. Keeping this reality safe would take constant management, and Maul personally retired from that business decades ago on Mandalore. </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Obi-Wan reaches out and puts a hand on his cybernetic knee. <br/>“I am thinking that we will spend the rest of our lives preventing dictatorships.” Maul sighs unhappily. <br/>“That doesn’t need to be reality. When we reach our mid to late sixties we can retire and leave things up to Anakin and Padme’s children and their generation. You could go live on a quiet farm somewhere…” <br/>“That sounds boring.” <br/>“Hmmm, boring is a welcome change.” Obi-Wan mused. <br/>“For you, perhaps.”<br/>“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” He chuckled, gazing fondly at Maul, who shifted under his passive eyes. <br/>“Why is it easier to speak with you in our shared subconsciousness than in this new reality?” He asks. <br/>“I was wondering the same thing… We could blame it on many things, the atmosphere, the hormones, your obscene clothing choices---” <br/>“What’s wrong with the way I dress, Jedi?” <br/>“Er… Nevermind, forget I said anything.” Obi-Wan pinches his brow, he just had to open his mouth, didn’t he? <br/>“Oh, I don’t think so.” Maul assumes the meditative position to bring himself back to reality. <br/>“Hey! Wait just a m---” Obi-Wan is rudely cut off by forced reentry into his body. <br/>“Ugh, don’t do that again, I’m going to be sick.” He clutches his stomach, he didn’t used to be so easily nauseated. <br/>“I see nothing wrong with this clothing, it seems to be in good condition.” Maul lifts up his tank top to examine it, exposing himself even more. Obi-Wan blushes and makes a point of looking away. Though he had seen Maul’s chest before he hadn’t been young nor neutral in the force. He was used to suppressing desire in his previous life, apparently that doesn’t carry over. </p><p>“For an intelligent lifeform you are incredibly dull.” Obi-Wan snarked defensively. Maul force pushed him off the couch. <br/>“Ow!” <br/>“If I recall, I have only ever seen you wearing various shades of beige, so it’s rather hypocritical of you to insult my fashion.” Maul stood up and attempted to loom over him imposingly. It would have been intimidating, if not for his bulge being at eye level. Obi-Wan said nothing and looked away, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>“How mature of you. Really, you can’t even look at me? You’re that offended?” Maul scoffs. Obi-Wan decides it’s better to continue to stay silent than say anything regrettable, sweat forms on his brow. <br/>“I could borrow some of your clothes to change into.” <br/>“Alright.” Obi-Wan exhaled, following the taller man upstairs to his quarters. </p><p>	Maul opens his dresser and rifles through his clothes, picking a black button down and dark jeans. Instead of going into the bathroom to change he takes off his shirt. </p><p>“Stop! Force! I asked you to change because you’re practically naked already, stripping in front of me is not an alternative!” Obi-Wan slaps his hands over his eyes. He hears a sharp bark of laughter that devolves into hysterics. <br/>“Stop laughing at me, you barbarian.” <br/>“Ahahaha! Stop ogling me, you repressed prude!” Maul’s voice snickers. <br/>“Are you decent now?” </p><p>	A hand smacks his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey!”<br/>“You should always keep your eyes closed, it’s much easier to get a hit in.”</p><p>	Obi-Wan opens his eyes just as Maul tackles him onto the bed. </p><p>“Get off me! You’re naked!” <br/>“I’m not, you ass.” <br/>“You may as well be!” <br/>“Is that so? Have I seduced you?” Maul purrs into his ear, jokingly. Obi-Wan lets out involuntary gasp. <br/>“...Oh.” Maul says simply. <br/>“Force, just get off so I can jump out of the tallest building I can find.” Obi-Wan groans. Instead, Maul tests the waters by dipping down to kiss him. Obi-Wan kisses him back gingerly, breathing hard despite not having moved much at all today. </p><p>Did Maul really cause this? He had no idea the effect he had on Obi-Wan. One part of him wickedly enjoyed the power he had and how he could abuse it to embarrass him and the other part, the scared little boy who thought no one could ever love him, rejoiced in knowing someone really, truly, desperately wanted him. Obi-Wan didn’t want to use him and toss him aside, Maul was not some means to an end, he truly cared for him. No one had cared for him like this before. He must not endanger him, he must not lose him! Maul will not let Sidious take him away like he did his friends at the academy, like his family, like his race. <br/>Maul lost his train of thought when Obi-Wan started moving underneath him, rocking gently against his hips. He felt Obi-Wan’s arousal grind against himself and pleasure jolted through him, so foreign now that he nearly cried out. He stopped himself by breaking the kiss, </p><p>“You want me, Jedi?” He chuckled.<br/>“Don’t call me that in my bed.” Obi-Wan pants, he was flushed. <br/>“That’s cute.” Maul laughed sarcastically, running a hand down his chest. Obi-Wan shuddered from the sensation. <br/>“Maul, I… I think I’m falling in love with you.” He whispered, vulnerability evident in his voice. <br/>“You… Love me?” Maul looked into his eyes and found them to be fearful, fearful of rejection. It made his heart melt with the alien feeling of compassion. <br/>“Well, I---” Obi-Wan began, but was stopped by a forceful kiss. </p><p>	Love. Obi-Wan loved him. He found him attractive, he wanted his happiness, he cared for him unconditionally. Maul wanted to show him how he felt, even if he did not have the words. He swiped his tongue over Obi-Wan's lower lip, asking for entrance, which was given.</p><p>	Obi-Wan had never been so caught up in passion before, his mind had stopped working and his instincts took over. They explored each other’s mouths, relishing the intimacy that emanated through their bond. Hands felt up his body, his chest, his ass, and then a hand began to palm him through his trousers and he lost all semblance of control, moaning and grinding desperately to get more friction. Maul broke the kiss, </p><p>“May I?” He gestured to Obi-Wan’s obvious erection. <br/>“Y-yes…” </p><p>	Maul slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, leaving Obi-Wan to bite his lip and whimper pathetically. Nothing made him happier than seeing him coming undone under his hands. This was a new level of satisfaction. Freeing his partners’ pale cock, Maul swiped the pad of his thumb over his head, which was weeping pre-cum. Obi-Wan positively wailed, gripping Maul’s shoulders for support. </p><p>“You’re very loud, Kenobi.” Maul chuckled. <br/>“S-sorry…” <br/>“Mmm, don’t apologize, I like it.” </p><p>	Maul used the pre-cum as lubrication as he pumped Obi-Wan’s member, leaving Obi-Wan to throw his head back and moan wantonly.</p><p>“Please, please!” <br/>“What do you need?”<br/>“You, I need you!” </p><p>	Maul groaned, he needed him. It was so intoxicating, being needed. Needed for something that was not cruel or painful, but loving… Tender.</p><p>“Where do you need me?” He purred as he continued stroking him. <br/>“In… Inside of----Nngh! Force!” Obi-Wan shook violently, his eyes rolling back as he came prematurely on himself. <br/>“I--I’m sorry…” He panted, embarrassed at how quickly he fell apart. Maul’s dark eyes were hooded in arousal, <br/>“You want me to fuck you?” <br/>“I---Yes…” Obi-Wan was still trembling from his intense orgasm, he felt like he was going to melt into the bed at any moment. <br/>“Turn around, then.” <br/>“Maul… I just came, I--- I need a few minutes.” Obi-Wan gulped. Maul grumbled, but obliged, lying down as he got up to clean himself. <br/>“Have you ever been fucked by a man before?” He asked when Obi-Wan returned. <br/>“Er… No.” <br/>“Hmmm. Then you’ll need to work up to that.” Maul rubbed his buzzed head. <br/>“What do you mean?” <br/>“I mean I’ll fuck you with my fingers and stretch you out before you get to ride my cock.”<br/>“...Oh.” Obi-Wan blushed, he wasn’t used to such crude language but it already made him twitch with excitement. He had always liked to be the more dominant one in his previous relationships with women, with permission of course. But he wanted Maul to take care of him, it was strange. His thoughts were interrupted by Maul’s laughter. </p><p>“What are you laughing at, you ass?” <br/>“How utterly debauched you look, Jedi. Force knows how pretty you’ll be when you wail for me, when I’m deep inside you…” He growled, his erection very prominent through his joggers. Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. No one had talked to him like this before, and it made his heart race with excitement. He laid down on the bed, now stripped down to his boxers.</p><p>“Do you… Do you feel as I do?” He asked, afraid of what the answer would be. <br/>“Yes. I… I love you.” Maul whispers, looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes. Everything in the world slows down and comes to a halt, the sound of their heartbeats echo through their bond in synchronicity. Emotions seem to flood them both, their eyes well up with tears and Maul reaches out to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek. <br/>“I do not want to lose you, Obi-Wan.” <br/>“I will be with you, always. You will not lose me.” He promised, lifting his own hand to Maul’s jaw. <br/>“How can you be so sure?” Maul’s brows furrow in worry. <br/>“It is the will of the Force. It brought us together after death, it has formed this bond between us, I will not leave you, Maul.” <br/>Maul’s fear still resides in his heart, but he is soothed by Obi-Wan’s words. He tenderly kisses Obi-Wan’s knuckles, making him blush. Obi-Wan lays his head on Maul’s chest, strewing an arm across his stomach.  <br/>“You are very romantic, when you want to be.” He says, kissing Maul’s collar bone. <br/>“I do not know what that is supposed to mean.” <br/>“Of course you don’t.” Obi-Wan chuckles, Maul pushes him off his chest, <br/>“Hey!” Obi-Wan protests. <br/>“Turn around, little Jedi…” Maul simpers, rising to his knees and untying his joggers. <br/>“I take it all back, you are a brute!” Obi-Wan flushes. Maul simply laughs wickedly. <br/>“You like it.”</p><p>	Obi-Wan says nothing, but turns around slowly, on his hands and knees. Maul grinds against his still clothed ass, groaning in approval. He slides his joggers and boxers off in one motion, his erection bobbing up against Obi-Wan, who sucks in a shaky breath. Maul then yanks Obi-Wan’s boxers down and slides a hand over one cheek, gently, before smacking it, causing Obi-Wan to yelp in surprise.</p><p>“Can’t believe you’ve been hiding this under your robes all these years…” Maul croons, Obi-Wan looks over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Maul’s bare cock. <br/>“Oh Force…” He gasps, it was incredibly long and girthy, he was suddenly very glad that Maul proposed preparing him. <br/>“Hmmm? Oh yes, I’m pleased that I’ve regained my member from our last life…”</p><p>	Obi-Wan suddenly felt incredibly guilty for bisecting him, denying him pleasure for all those years, but his thoughts were interrupted by Maul kissing his lower back and stroking his inner thigh teasingly. </p><p>“Do you have any lubricant?” He asks, between kisses. <br/>“Erm, I’m not sure…” <br/>“Then I’ll improvise.” Maul spits into his palm and moistens his middle and forefinger before massaging Obi-Wan’s entrance. The man underneath him moans, gripping at the sheets. So sensitive. </p><p>	Maul thrusts one finger in, it is not uncomfortable for Obi-Wan and he feels heat pool in his belly with anticipation. Maul pumps his digit inside of him, getting him used to the sensation before adding a second finger. This is more of a squeeze, but the discomfort is quickly overruled when Maul locates his prostate. Obi-Wan’s eyes unfocus and he sees stars, pleasure coursing through him like a lightning bolt, he chokes out a sob of bliss. Maul’s excitement gets the best of him and he begins to finger him relentlessly, earning cries of passion with each thrust. Obi-Wan is snapping his hips back in an effort to get more stimulation, moaning earnestly as he nears his second climax, but Maul denies him, retracting his fingers. Obi-Wan whines in frustration and turns around, </p><p>“Maul!” <br/>“Not yet, little Jedi, first I’ll need to cum.” Maul points to his leaking cock, Obi-Wan gulps. <br/>“What do you need?” <br/>“I need you to get on your knees.” </p><p>	Obi-Wan obliges, kneeling on the floor of his bedroom and takes Maul’s erection in his hand, dragging his tongue over his entrance and lapping up the pre. Maul groans, grabbing fistfuls of Obi-Wan’s thick, golden red hair. The tugging sensation is not unpleasant, he decides, and continues to lick the length of his shaft before slowly taking him in his mouth. Maul sighs and smiles, his eyes closed in satisfaction and his dimples appearing. Obi-Wan goes all the way down his length, lubricating it, causing Maul’s jaw to drop open and one knee to wobble dangerously. Obi-Wan begins to bob up and down, sucking him off very neatly despite not having any practice on a man. He was careful not to allow his teeth to graze the sensitive skin and take deep breaths through his nose. Maul’s head lolled back and he let out a moan. Obi-Wan took this as encouragement and began fondling his balls in one hand and jacking off the base of Maul’s cock with the other, Maul let out a string of curses in Mando’a and unconsciously thrusted deep into Obi-Wan’s throat, causing him to gag around him. This was the tipping point for him and he came with a broken howl of pleasure, his spend courses down Obi-Wan’s throat fast, he tries not to choke on it and swallows what he can before breaking loose and sprawling on the floor, wiping his mouth. </p><p>“Force, I---Mmmm…” Maul’s knee gives out and he steadies himself on the dresser. <br/>“You, you’ve never done that?” He pants, eyes coming back into focus and looking at the naked figure at his feet who was now very erect again and was looking up at him with awe. <br/>“Not on a man… You’re devastatingly handsome, do you know that?” Obi-Wan stares appreciatively at his partner's nude body, which was perfectly toned and preportianed. His legs were long and lean, his abs glowed faintly with perspiration, and his face was a masterpiece of tender sin. His full lips parted, his cheeks a ruddy red, his eyes were almost closed with lust weighing down his lids. <br/>“Fuck…” Maul replies, articulately. Obi-Wan laughs, breathless. <br/>“I love you.” <br/>“I love you too.” Maul sighs. </p><p>	At this moment they hear the front door open downstairs and the sound of Shmi and Qui-Gon talking. This prompts both the young men to scramble to get dressed, with Obi-Wan frantically searching for unsullied boxers. Maul was dressed first, looking perfectly normal and not as if he just made passionate love to his lifelong nemesis. Obi-Wan was not as lucky, his green shirt had his own spend on it so he had to change into the dark blue Maul had chosen, and his hair was messed up from Maul tugging on it while he went down on him. </p><p>“Ah, the picture of a fallen Jedi.” Maul snickered, coming up from behind Obi-Wan and kissing his neck seductively. <br/>“Don’t tease me, Maul.” Obi-Wan pouted, trying to fix his hair. <br/>“Mmm, but it’s so easy when you’re so sensitive…” Maul brushed a hand over Obi-Wan’s semi-hard bulge. <br/>“Nnnngh…” Obi-Wan melted into Maul’s arms again, leaning into the hot kisses and sucking on his neck.  <br/>“We need to pick up Anakin soon…” Obi-Wan tries to protest. <br/>“But you’re so pretty like this.” Maul strokes Obi-Wan’s chest through his shirt. <br/>“Maul… I’m his brother, I’m responsible for him.” <br/>“Ugh, fine. I’ll seduce you some other time.” Maul concedes. </p><p>	They walk down stairs to the living room, thankful that Shmi and Qui-Gon are in the kitchen. </p><p>“Boys?” Shmi’s voice calls. Damn. <br/>“If you’re going to pick up Adam, you can take my car. I’ll give you the keys.” Shmi wanders out of the kitchen, rifling through her purse before beginning to hand the keychain to Obi-Wan. She stops halfway and stifled a giggle. <br/>“Ben, you may want to button your shirt up all the way, it seems Manuel has given you a little love bite.” </p><p>	Obi-Wan’s eyes darted from her to Maul in quick succession, before covering his face with his hands to hide from his mortification. Shmi laughs, Maul smirks darkly. </p><p>“Noooo!” He cries out, Shmi laughs harder. <br/>“You can borrow some of my concealer tomorrow, dear. Don’t let Adam see, you know how he is.”</p><p>	Obi-Wan doesn’t reply, takes the car keys and walks hurriedly out the door, leaving Shmi to tell Qui-Gon. </p><p>“You bastard!” Obi-Wan yells, once they get in the car. Maul bursts out into hysterics, cackling evilly just like he did back in their reality. <br/>“You---You’re so cute!” He wheezes. Obi-Wan blushes at the compliment, but quickly recovers enough to stay angry. <br/>“Now Anakin is going to ask so many terribly uncomfortable questions! Everyone’s going to know!” <br/>“You can just wear something with a high neckline, how was I supposed to know your skin was going to change colors? Humans are so fragile…” Obi-Wan smacked his arm, <br/>“I am not fragile! You are just a virile brute!”<br/>“This may be true, but you are the little Jedi who wants to succumb to me.” Maul says in his velvety voice, Obi-Wan shivers. <br/>“Oh, whatever. How do I run this thing?” </p><p>	After figuring out how to run the earthly vehicle, they drive to Anakin’s school and park out front. Maul leans over hand honks the horn when Anakin starts to walk down the front steps, he rushes over on his little legs. </p><p>“Hiya, Maul!” He says cheerfully, Maul smiles lightly at the little boy’s friendliness. <br/>“Hello, Anakin.” <br/>“And what about your brother?” Obi-Wan snarks, turning to look in the backseat when Anakin buckles in. <br/>“Hi Ben. Geez, what’s got him in such a mood?” Anakin addresses Maul, who snickers. <br/>“I broke several rules.” <br/>“Cool!” <br/>“Not ‘cool’, Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighs, pulling out of their parking spot. <br/>“I’m never allowed to break rules. You’re no fun!” Anakin complained. <br/>“I’m plenty of fun! I simply want everyone to be mindful of their impact on other people, is that too much to ask?” <br/>“Yes.” Maul and Anakin say in unison. <br/>“It was a rhetorical question.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "What if I am afraid?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm alive and I hope you all are well! The holidays have been a whirlwind of trans panic but I survived with minimal discomfort. Enjoy this bit of fluff, angst and smut, as a treat &lt;3 </p>
<p>I've also heard requests for seductive Obi-Wan, don't fret, he will make an appearance ;) </p>
<p>-Seamus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin goes on about his day the rest of the ride home, while Obi-Wan focuses on driving the car safely home as Maul mentally undresses him with his eyes. Obi-Wan feels his gaze and sends a warning through the bond as if to say ‘Not now!’, to which Maul responds with images of rather acrobatic sexual acts. </p>
<p>“Stop it, Maul.” He says out loud. <br/>“I wasn’t doing anything!” Maul feigns innocence, grinning widely. <br/>“You know that’s not true.” <br/>“Can you read each other’s minds?” Anakin marvels. <br/>“Not exactly, that would be a major violation of privacy and only truly evil people do that. Maul and I communicate through something called a Force Bond, it can be created by any Force users but we in particular are a dyad in the Force.” Obi-Wan explains, pulling into the garage. <br/>“Do we have a Force bond?” Anakin asks. <br/>“Yes, we do. If you would like, we could meditate on it to awaken it in this reality, though I would need help from Maul or our father to hide your future from you so it doesn’t impact your present.” <br/>“Yeah! That sounds so cool!” Anakin grins. <br/>The three of them walk into the living room and find Qui-Gon and Shmi on the couch cuddling. <br/>“Boys.” Qui-Gon regards Maul and Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow, attempting to seem parental but the facade quickly dissolves by Shmi’s indelicate snort of laughter. Qui-Gon breaks and starts laughing too, Anakin looks confused and Obi-Wan groans in embarrassment. <br/>“You told him?!” <br/>“He’s my husband, of course I told him! For some old men you certainly are active.” Shmi giggles. Qui-Gon wipes tears of laughter from his eyes. <br/>“Oh, my padawan is all grown up!” <br/>“Master!” Obi-Wan is scandalized.<br/>“What’s going on?” Anakin asks, clueless as usual. <br/>“Nothing, we’re just teasing your brother is all.” Shmi laughs. <br/>“I’m going to my quarters now.” Obi-Wan stomps upstairs, Maul looks at the family and shrugs before following him. <br/>“Have you no shame?” Obi-Wan groans, sitting on the bed. <br/>“No, of course not. Shame is weak.” <br/>“I should’ve known you would say that.” <br/>“Yes, you should have.” </p>
<p>	Obi-Wan throws a pillow at him, which Maul stops in mid air and force levitates. </p>
<p>“Are you ashamed of me?” He asks. <br/>“What? No! I’m ashamed that my former master knows I’ve been having sex! I would never be ashamed of you. You… You’re magnificent.” Obi-Wan mutters, looking at his feet. <br/>“Oh…” Maul blushes and drops the pillow. <br/>“You’re… Very kind.” He says quietly. Obi-Wan smiles and pats the bed, signaling for Maul to join him. <br/>“I am proud to be with you, I’m just afraid of people using our emotions against us. I know that rationally I will always be with you since we are connected through the Force, but that doesn’t mean I want either of us to die prematurely.” Obi-Wan rests his head on Maul’s shoulder. <br/>“It is difficult to be rational when emotions are involved. Especially fear.” Maul figured. <br/>“Are you afraid?” Obi-Wan whispers.<br/>“Always.” <br/>“Oh… I’m so sorry, Maul.” Obi-Wan reached out and wove his fingers with Maul’s, who squeezed them lightly in reassurance.<br/>“Don’t be, it is useless.” <br/>“Maul… Don’t speak like that. Have you no hope?” <br/>“I have hope, it is threadbare thin, but it perseveres.” <br/>“What are your fears, so that I may reassure you?” Obi-Wan offers, Maul exhales through his nose in faux amusement. <br/>“I could not describe them to you in a comprehensible way, I could show them to you but you may well go mad. I suppose, if I had to give an apt description, it is like sitting in the bottom of a dry well in the dune sea. With the suns blazing hot in the day and the night is frigid hollowness. The moon creates the mirage of clear, perfect water, but as I kneel to drink it- only sand fills my mouth and the thirst grows more terrible.” He stares at the blank wall as he speaks, unblinking. <br/>“You thought that death would sate your thirst?” Obi-Wan questions gently, not wanting to agitate him. <br/>“For a time, but since I was denied death I discovered that something besides rage does sate me…” <br/>“Oh? Oh!” Obi-Wan blushed, Maul smirked and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh. <br/>“You’re a very easy mark, Kenobi.”<br/>“Piss off!” Obi-Wan laughs. Maul pulls him closer and tilts Obi-Wan’s chin up so he can examine the angry looking purple mark he left on his neck. <br/>“I’ve marked you…” <br/>“Yes, you have.” Obi-Wan huffs in irritation. <br/>“Does it hurt?” Maul strokes the spot, sending shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine. <br/>“Well, no. However, it worries me to think we could be found out. I don’t know what Shmi meant when she said ‘concealer’, but hopefully it helps cover it up.” <br/>“I wish people could see it, know you are mine.” Maul leans forward and kisses the mark sweetly, before laving his hot tongue over it, causing Obi-Wan to let out a low moan. </p>
<p>	It was strangely erotic, being claimed by the former Sith lord. He was aware of how much power he had, how easily he could bend Obi-Wan to his will, and that made it all the more thrilling. Maul lifted Obi-Wan up and placed him into his lap, they were roughly the same weight but Obi-Wan was shorter by a few centimeters. </p>
<p>“I have stretched you, but not enough for you to take me. I want to make you come one more time before I leave you tonight… Let me finish what I started.” <br/>“I, er… Are you sure I won’t be too loud?” Obi-Wan looked around the room nervously. <br/>“I can gag you, if you would prefer.” Maul smiled villainous, Obi-Wan felt his arousal spike and he slowly nodded.</p>
<p>	Obi-Wan stripped down once again, sliding off his boxers shyly before returning to the bed, where Maul had tied a knot in the middle of one of Obi-Wan’s pajama pant legs. Maul looked appreciatively at Obi-Wan’s naked body that stood above him, gripping his hips and pulling him down onto the bed. Obi-Wan yelped in surprise, to which Maul chuckled, bending him over on his knee. </p>
<p>“Put this knot in your mouth, little Jedi.” He commanded, handing Obi-Wan his pant leg. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan complied, already leaking from anticipation. Maul spat in his hand again, lubricating his fingers fully before inserting the first one. Obi-Wan eagerly took it, whimpering with excitement as he pumped inside of him before adding another. Obi-Wan moaned loudly, but the gag muffled most of it. Maul massaged his prostate teasingly slow, stretching him pleasantly. </p>
<p>“Mmm!” Obi-Wan whined for him to pick up the pace, but Maul just laughed deeply. <br/>“Don’t rush me, pet.” </p>
<p>	Finally, Maul added the third finger and Obi-Wan cried out, he was overwhelmingly full and it stung quite a bit. <br/>“You’re doing so well, take a breath…” Maul soothed. Obi-Wan focused on relaxing his muscles and took a deep breath, adjusting to the foreign feeling. Maul slowly began pumping again, picking up speed as Obi-Wan squirmed. Soon, he was wailing in ecstasy, Maul was fucking him soundly with his fingers before reaching around and grabbing his partners untouched erection and firmly jerking it as Obi-Wan sobbed around the gag, he came forcefully on the bed-sheets with a muffled scream. Never in his life had he been so utterly satiated, he could scarcely imagine what having Maul’s cock buried in him would do to his mind, not to mention his body. He may well not be able to walk properly for days. Maul released his spent member and unsheathed his fingers, leaving Obi-Wan a quivering, slobbering mess of orgasmic bliss over his knees. </p>
<p>“So pretty when I fuck you, hmmm?” Maul lifted Obi-Wan’s head with his relatively clean hand and removed his makeshift gag, wiping his mouth for him on the other pant leg. <br/>“Nnnngh…” Obi-Wan couldn’t form words at the moment, Maul laughed. <br/>“That good? I’m pleased… Maybe I’ll just have to shag you whenever you get too talkative.” <br/>“You… You twat…” Obi-Wan wheezes, attempting to stand but quickly falling back into Maul’s arms. <br/>“Mmm, yes. But you already knew that, didn’t you?” </p>
<p>	Obi-Wan wraps his arms around Maul and kisses him breathlessly, Maul hums happily into the passionate kiss.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for that.” Obi-Wan sighs<br/>“You don’t have to thank me, Kenobi.”<br/>“I know I don’t have to, I wanted to. Is there… Anything I can do for you?” <br/>“Could I stay the night with you? I just… Last night---” <br/>“I would like that, I can ask now if you’d want.” Obi-Wan starts to get up but is stopped by Maul’s hand on his bare chest.<br/>“No! I mean, could you stay here for a moment? I… I’d like to lie with you.” <br/>“Oh, I’d like that too.” Obi-Wan blushes and makes room on the bed for Maul to lie down next to him. </p>
<p>	Maul lies down on his side, facing Obi-Wan. His expression is soft, heavy brows lifted with vulnerability and cautious joy. Obi-Wan raises a hand to his cheek and strokes it with his thumb, Maul smiles, his dimples appearing. </p>
<p>“I always wondered what it felt like to be loved… I didn’t know it would involve so much fear.” Maul whispered.<br/>“It doesn’t have to, you know. In Jedi teachings we are taught loving detachment, to love all beings without expectations. Of course, it was forbidden to favor one being, especially romantically or sexually. However, I find it helpful to renounce my expectations in favor of the present moment. With you.” <br/>“How can you be loving without being attached?” Maul furrows his brows in confusion. <br/>“We are told that attachment is not compassion, compassion is doing what is best for all beings. I loved Anakin like a brother, but I tried to kill him for the betterment of all beings, his children, his wife, the galaxy. I… I didn’t succeed.” <br/>“Did you attempt to kill me for the betterment of all beings? Did you feel relief when you finally killed me?” Maul asks, his tone distant, thoughtful. <br/>“Oh Maul…” Obi-Wan’s voice cracks and tears spill down his cheeks. <br/>“Maul, what I did in the past I did do for the betterment of all beings, but it didn’t mean I didn’t grieve for you. I spent every night wishing I could turn back time, fix things somehow. I never wanted to kill you, I never wanted to kill anyone!” <br/>“I know. I’m… Sorry.” Maul had never apologized to anyone, but it felt right. He pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s own. <br/>“You’ve never apologized to me before…” Obi-Wan smiles up at him tearfully. <br/>“Don’t get used to it, Jedi scum.”<br/>“Mmmm, we shall see.” The Jedi nuzzled into Maul’s arms. <br/>“Are you attached to me, Obi-Wan?” <br/>“Yes, I am securely attached to you, which is different from insecure attachment. I am not afraid of losing you to another person, to illness, to death. I am not afraid, and that makes all the difference.” <br/>“What if I am afraid?” Maul murmurs into Obi-Wan’s hair, softly. <br/>“I would say that is normal, but to not let the fear consume you. To dwell in the future is to have anxiety, to dwell in the past is to have depression, to be content with the present is to have equanimity. Not to say I don’t do both of those things on the regular. I am a deeply flawed human being.” <br/>“Yes, I know.” Maul smirks, Obi-Wan smacks him lightly. <br/>“Shall I ask if you may stay the night?” Obi-Wan looks at Maul.<br/>“Do.” <br/>	Obi-Wan gets up and dresses in pajamas, a large t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He strips the bed and puts the sheets in the laundry hamper, sighing and internally scolding himself for not getting a towel. Maul has taken this opportunity to take off his shirt and make himself comfortable on the striped bed. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and exits the room, smiling to himself. He walks down the carpeted stairs and into the living room where Anakin and his mother and Qui-Gon are watching a film. Obi-Wan clears his throat to announce his presence. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Qui-Gon turns his head to face his padawan. <br/>“May Manuel stay the night?”<br/>“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t want him trapped with his master, poor lad.” <br/>“Erm, luckily he doesn’t live with Sidious anymore, but… His trauma---” Obi-Wan is cut short by Qui-Gon’s raised hand. <br/>“Say not more, Obi-Wan. He will be safe here.” <br/>“Thank you, Master.” <br/>“Best to stick with ‘dad’ hmm?” Qui-Gon smiles, Obi-Wan smiles back and nods, walking back up the stairs. </p>
<p>He knocks on the door and is met with a scoff. <br/>“This is your room, Kenobi, there is no need for formalities.” Maul’s voice drawls. <br/>“Just like you to not appreciate common courtesy.” Obi-Wan enters. <br/>“You may stay the night, and apparently are welcome for all other nights as well. Though I suspect you will need to be there occasionally.” <br/>“Thank you, and your master. I suppose I regret killing him now.” <br/>Obi-Wan snorts. “Good. I’m going to change the linens… Once I figure out where they are.” </p>
<p>	Obi-Wan returns with the bed-sheets and pillow cases, Maul graciously helps him set up the bed. They settle in for the night with Maul carefully spooning Obi-Wan under the duvet, his hand resting possessively on Obi-Wan’s hip.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>